I Do But I Don't
by IheartORANGE
Summary: "A break. That's what you need. The stress is just making you crazy. That's what every crazed person in society does…it might be rehab, vacation or just a drive. I'm not saying I'm crazed…just stressed." Rated T but with random parts that should be M
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, I've been working on this for while and it's finally come together. I hope you like :) Oh calling all Loliver fanfic WRITErs....That means you write. Haven't seen much of that lately...yes, I guilt trip. :) Anyway, read and enjoy :)**

I escape from my friends and family as I go into the dressing room. I tell the dress consultant I need some time. She leaves me alone. This room. This stifling, beautiful, grandiose room is so anticlimactic.

This room, I've been dreaming of coming in here forever ever since I said, "Yes". It's not the honeymoon suite, but yes I have dreamed a whole lot about that too. It's the place where I find the dream dress and start off my life with my dream guy. Why does it never end up how I want it to? It's just _me_ a bunch of gorgeous white dresses, high heels, veils and my phone in my purse on the vanity. I feel so out of place. I knew I should've had Ollie come with me…. My fingers are shaky as I type in the number on my phone. I search around the room. It's too big, why do I feel so cramped, though?

I pull at the dress on me. It's not me. Nothing I've tried on is _me_. Nothing here says or even whispers Lillian Truscott, soon to be Oken.

I type the full number in on my phone and use my right hand to put it up to my ear as I look at my left hand and the big piece of clunky jewelry on my ring finger. It's so big and shiny and flashy. How did he even afford this? The ring is not the only reason I'm calling him, but it contributes to it. I'm at the end of my rope, and I have to let him know everything I'm going through.

As soon as I put it to my ear I hear rings: the rings that I usually loathe, because they are taking time away from me talking to Oliver; though this time I welcome them with open arms. He however does not have an inkling of how I am feeling/ how I'm trying to prolong this confrontation, so he answers on the first ring.

"Hey, Lilly-Pop. How's it going?" he says with a smile.

"Oliver." I sigh.

"Yeah, the one and only. What's wrong, babe?" he asks. I know he's at work right now, but I _have _to let him know.

"Everything." I say and begin to break down. I sit at the vanity with my legs crossed and stare at the dresses, the veils, the heels, the perfect pictures of the perfect bride. The perfect bride looks too perfect. I look in the mirror and everything about the beautiful women on the poster don't even look like me. I don't even look a teeny tiny bit like the perfect couple who are smiling at one another clad in their wedding attire and holding each other's hands and gazing sweetly into each other's eyes. They just scream: "I love you and am not having any second thoughts." I wish I was the beautiful girl without having second thoughts.

"Elaborate." he says into the phone and I can hear the nervousness in his voice, "Baby, are you okay?"

"_We're getting married in a month…_" I sigh stating the obvious that up until this point I've been ecstatic about. How is it that choosing the dress has opened up feelings I didn't even know I had pent up inside?

"I know." My fiancé says and I can sense the huge grin on his face. It's the complete opposite on how I am feeling.

"I'm not ready." I say quickly.

"What?" he asks, "Slow down, Lilly-Pop. I can't understand you. Something must be wrong, you always talk fast like that when it is, and now look at me I'm nervous cause your nervous. I'll just stop talking so you can go on. So what's wrong, my future bride?" my fiancé rambles.

"I'm. Not. Ready." I say, enunciating as I play with the hem on the current gown I'm wearing, kick the bright white heels off my feet and pull off my veil. Taking off the small accessories seem to make it easier to breathe and open up the room more.

"This isn't cold feet is it?" he asks inhaling sharply and his voice is shaky. In high school when he thought I was breaking up with him he begged me to stay. I should've expected a little bit of a freak out. I'm not ready to be the one who makes him freak out. Simply, I'm just not ready.

"I don't know. I just need a break." I wipe my eyes and I'm suddenly thankful that I borrowed Miley's waterproof mascara. She said I'd cry my eyes out…she was just about right.

"But Lils-" he pauses, "You're getting the dress right now." he says, it almost seems as if it's a beg. I expected him to beg, but I told myself I'd say 'no' no matter what. I need this. I do. I really need this.

"I know, but nothing is working out right." I verbalize trying to hold in the tears that are about to spill over.

"The dress or the whole situation?" I hear him ask and I wonder how he truly knows me so well.

"Everything." I say burying my head into my hands and holding back tears.

"Do I need to swoop in and come to the rescue?" he asks chuckling a bit. Oh what I would do to be with him right now. I just need his arms around me, my head in his neck, his lips on mine…Snap out of it Lilly!

"No." I say sharply after a long pause and a couple 'Lilly are you there?' s, "When I say I need a break from everything going on right now…that most definitely includes you." I can't believe I'm telling him this over the phone.

"Wait? Are you breaking up with me?" his breath hitches when he asks me.

"No. Just give me a few days, please." I beg. I'm pretty sure I'm not breaking up with him, but I really don't know….

"Well, I don't really understand what's going on. But I just want you to be happy, and if you need a break right now before deciding to spend the rest of your life with me then so be it. I'll keep out of your life for three days but that's it. I love you. Don't forget that." I hear a long sigh and I'm wondering if I should've even called him, maybe I should've just left.

"Love you too." I say trying not to sob, but this is what I need to do. It's what I must do. I just hope I don't hurt anyone in the end.

I close my phone and place it back on the vanity. I slip out of the gown that falls to the ground as if a cloud underneath me. I step out of it and pick my t-shirt and jeans up off the floor. I pull the t-shirt over my head and I smell him, I smell his cologne. I inhale deeply and wonder 'Why am I doing this?'

I really don't know why I am, it just seems like the right thing to do. I pull my jeans on and button them and slip into the flats I have and I pull my hair up. I look in the mirror this is the real Lilly Truscott. A t-shirt, jeans kinda girl, not someone who is ready to give that up and put on a princess wedding gown for a couple hours and give up my life to someone. Its true though that there is no one else I'd rather be with, but if he annoys me constantly after I've been with him for years. How will it be if we're living together that's a constant annoyance. He annoys me when he doesn't put his toothbrush back where it needs to be….how am I supposed to live with that? I breathe and walk out of the dressing room empty handed.

I walk out of the bridal dressing room and Miley runs over to me and clasps my hands in hers, "Did you find the perfect dress?!"  
"Did you find one?" my mom asks.  
"She had to have, Heather…look at those tears." Miley squeals about to go into a happy dance. I look at her frowning and she stops mid-dance and puts her arm around me.

My mom walks over to me, "Lilly, honey, which one did you choose?" she says with a bright smile.

"I can ring it up right now if you tell me what it is." The dress consultant says.

"Can we just go?" I say welling up.

"Oh, okay…sure sweetheart." My mom says as we all walk to her car. I let Miley sit in the front as I sulk in the back.

It's obvious they don't know what's going on with the glances they are giving each other. Everything is silent as I sit in the back.

"Mom, can you just drop me off at my apartment. I know we planned a girls night, but I just need some alone time." I finally speak from the backseat.

"Sure." She says and U-turns so she can take me home. After about another 10 minutes of silence we are at my house where I get out and leave my best friend and my mother alone as I go inside my apartment and collapse on the couch. I inhale and I can smell him and I see that he had left his boxers on the floor yet _again!!!_ I groan instead of breaking into tears and I fight back calling him and yelling at him and then expecting a _sweet _make up.

I can't escape him.

I go to my bed and collapse. I bury my head in my pillow and sob. I smell his cologne and his multiple hair products. My man has a lot of these, yet he still gets a ton of knots in his hair. Go figure…

I can't escape him.  
I get up and pick up my phone and automatically my fingers begin to type in his phone number. I stop myself as I'm about to click 'call'. Oh boy, this isn't good. I just need a couple days of freedom.

I can't escape him. I'm too overwhelmed. I need a break.

I grab the phone book and search for some sort of retreat or break or….Hmm mountain cabin, 'Away from all the worries and stresses of living in high maintenance Cali' I grab a marker circle the number on the page and call them making myself a mini vacation starting tomorrow at 7. I'm surprised I got in that quickly, but I did and now I go and pack.

As I pack I leave the heavy engagement ring on my finger and toy with it.

It's just a piece of metal with a diamond on top. That's all it is, nothing more. Why is it giving me so many problems? I mean of course the circle is supposed to stand for the way the circle never ends, neither will our marriage. Marriage, oh my….

I've always wanted to marry Ollie and I'd dreamt about it since I was six. The dress I'd pictured myself in was the first I'd tried on in the bridal store. It was a beautiful dress but as soon as I put it on me my opinion changed. I took a good look at myself; the dress wasn't me… at all. I felt this same way at prom until I found the white/black dress and slipped on the black wristband. It was me, and then Oliver with his tux and his Vans on. It was us: blending in but with our own little flare. That's who Oliver and I are. So far planning this wedding has been the farthest thing from that.

**AN: Yeah, it was pretty short BUT there's a WHOLE lot more to come! Thanks for reading and please review :)  
~IheartORANGE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, these chapters keep getting shorter. Probably because we're not at the good stuff yet :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**  
I don't know why I'm still doing this. I don't know why I'm leaving. I don't know why I'm running away.

For the most part I don't do this…..Well, there was the time with Miley after the first night of our living arrangements started, and then with Oliver after he dissed Radiohead and then… Okay, I do, do this a lot. I guess I'm the runaway type. Why?

I can't even comprehend why I'm doing this. It's like I don't have control of my body and it's just pulling itself out of here. I have no control at all. My legs are walking out the door but the rest of my body is statue still. It's pulling me out of here. I don't have power of this.

Like two years ago, when I was lunging myself at him after seeing him get on one knee and not even letting him ask the _ultimate_ question. I didn't even think as I began kissing him for an obscenely long time and then stopping temporarily to say "Stupid question." And then my dork asking, "Is that-" he paused to inhale, "A yes?" I wasn't thinking. It just happened.

I've just been going with the flow these full two years: Finding the place. The invitations. The people to invite. The song to dance at the reception to. (Another music battle occurred, but since we're older the make-up was much better this time.)Color schemes and all that other crap that I could care less about. We've done it all!

I've been going with the flow completely. It's just the dress. I want my dress to be _me_. When I see it I want to be in awe and then when I put it on the whole room cries because I look so breathtakingly gorgeous. This is my special day! I want to look freakin' fantastic! Which I will, but I need a break. I need a couple days to just leave all this stress. How am I so stressed out about spending the rest of my life with my special guy?

I'm just thinking in circles: how I want my wedding to be, how much I miss Oliver, and how much I need to get out of here!

I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't get out of here, which is why I need to leave and need to be leaving now. I'm explaining to myself why I need to 'run off' as I throw in the last few things. I go to sit down on the computer chair at my desk and check my email. And see that of _course _Oliver emailed.

From: Oliver_  
Send to: Lilly_  
Subject: ?

Lilly,

Wherever you are going or are staying just let me know. I love you and want you to stay safe!

Love,

Oliver

Oliver,  
I'm staying at Big Bear Mountain Resort. Just call my cell if you _absolutely _have to. I just need some time to be away from everything.  
I love you,

Lilly

After reading and replying I send an email to my boss telling her I wouldn't be coming in, and then I open up a map online and type in the address of my destination and looked at the estimated time it would take and gasp, because I'm overdramatic, "7 HOURS?!?!! I've got to leave now! I'm not waking up that early!" I'm also not an early bird. Never have been, never will be.

And I don't know why I yelled, it's _only _me. Oliver is almost 98% of the time over, and I'll be on the computer a lot and yell at it. (It never seems to work when I need it to.) I was expecting him to jump out from wherever he's hiding (usually the kitchen, I don't know why he eats those nasty Peanut Butter Mustard sandwiches). He doesn't though and I'm stuck printing the directions. Yes, I know I should GPS it, but I'm one of the only ones in the world who doesn't have one. First of all, I don't ever go anywhere that I'm not absolutely positive how to get there without my direction guru, Oliver. This will be a first. First time driving far out of my hometown; the little trip to dad's junior year, doesn't even compare. There's a 6 hour difference.

I run up and grab my suitcase from the top of my shelf. I'm too short to grab it so I go get a stool and then I remember I have a tall guy to get stuff for me and I yell out the door, "Ollie-Pop, I need my suitcase." When I get no answer I remember my current predicament and get it myself. Look at me, starting to get independent this quickly. I throw it in my car with the directions and sigh. Then, I run back inside and grab my cell phone charger from the wall along with my ipod and close the door as I hop in and start the car. I know how to get to the interstate but from there I'm lost, which is why I need a GPS. Preferably one that talks soothingly, has the perfect neck my head can fit into, and has a Greek god like physique—I mean: one that works and takes me places.

I turn on the radio and rock out as I drive out to the interstate and endure on the long drive. I pull out my favorite CD and then throw it back in its case. Why the heck does my favorite have to be the Radiohead/Coldplay mix he made me!? Fixated on top is the sticky note that says, "I love you Lilly-Pop!" I'm pretty sure it was a present for no reason. He spoils me that way. As I look down I see another random sticky note laying on my floor I only catch a part of it that says, "….Love, Ollie-Pop" I truly _can't_ escape. I'm about to throw it out the window and then I think as I drive.

Don't ever think while you drive it just ends up with you not thinking about staying safe, so you swerve _a lot_! I turn the radio up more and continue to drive off.

I'm a pretty careful driver watching the speed limit and the other cars around me and checking the gas gauge, but when something else is on my mind. I'm not. I think that's why Oliver is so worried about me.

I check the gas gauge and see I'm dangerously close to Empty so I pull off the interstate and go to the gas station. I park my car and begin to fill up. It's obvious that I'm a southern-Cali girl, even though I've driven only an hour away from Malibu I'm cold and I need my lightweight jacket. I open up the car door while the gas is being pumped and grab the jacket and put it on as I zip it up as far as possible. I can't handle even a teeny tiny bit of cold.

Why did I choose to go to a mountain cabin? I'm fragile enough without the warm sun, but without the beach, the warmth and now without Oliver.

I should've brought my live blanket, Oliver. No. No. No, Lilly. A break. That's what you need. The stress is just making you crazy. That's what every crazed person in society does…it might be rehab, vacation or just a drive. I'm not saying I'm crazed…just stressed.

Once I slip on my jacket I hear someone speaking to me. I don't know who it is and am a little nervous as I turn around. I see that he is less than a foot away from me, and he's with a whole other bunch of guys. These men, if that's what I can even call them, fit the stereotype of creepy old guys perfectly. Gray hair, alcohol smelling, bearded men of whom have no business to be talking to me. I am worried as I realize my car and I are going to be here a while. I really shouldn't have resisted when Ollie wanted to give me some pepper spray. I told him I had my safety siren, but that's at home. Buried under a bunch of Oliver's clothes and junk and it has been for quite some time now. He's told me multiple times its useless with him around.

"Hello, pretty lady." He says, obviously hitting on me.

"Hello, sir." I say keeping my cool. I keep myself focused on this one guy, he seems like the leader of his buddies.

"Why are you out here without a man to keep you safe? These are some dangerous parts."

Why do I feel like I'm in a Western film? I'm a damsel in distress! This is so cliché. I mean, I'm without my tough guy and now I've gotta fight off some retards. Yeah, this'll be fun.

"Oh, well…it's a long story." I say looking at my car and hoping it could/will fill up faster. I lean up against my car keeping my hand on the car handle, until he pulls my hand off of my car and smiles deviously. Taking my hand and putting it in his.

"I've got time." He says wrapping an arm around me with his other arm. He smells like alcohol as do his buddies who are just backing him up and staring at me. Why did I let Miley talk me into a revealing, easy to take off tank-top AKA: My Ollie _only_ tank-top? She said, "It'd make it easier to get on the dresses." I'm so screwed.

"Well, it's okay. I kinda need to go." I say putting my hand on the car door and opening it.

"No ya don't. Your car is still getting filled up." He says squeezing me to his side and clearly not hiding that he is looking down my shirt.

Lilly! Stand up for yourself! There's no reason you shouldn't be kicking some serious geezer butt!

"Yea, miss, answer the man!" one of his buddies says he says in a threatening tone. This guy pinches my side like Oliver does, except for when he does it I'm eeping and all I want to do now is cry and scream help, but my body and mouth aren't allowing it. My brain though is screaming, "HELP! HELP! HELP!"

-Click- It's done! Thank you, God!

"Well, I'm on a deadline. I've got to go." I say putting the gas pump back in its rightful place and jumping in my car speeding off. I don't care if I've ran over toes or broken laws by going out through the entrance. I'm out. I'm safe, and I can breathe.

I feel like calling somebody and yelling, "I did it! I faced a bunch of super creepers who were going to do _things_ to me if I didn't leave. I did it!" I'd surely get some praise and those guys would get a beating if I called _my guy_….What he did to Rico would be nothing compared to the beat down these dudes would get.

I just finished getting gassed up and now I'm ready to continue the trek. The incredibly long trek…I shouldn't have come out here. I'm not even 2 hours in and look where I've already been: driving on almost empty, dealing with creepers and my car is starting to not sound like it's going to make it all the way. Stupid dealer was a liar when he said, "She's perfect."

-

It has been 5 hours. I still have two hours left and I am fading fast. All of the college tricks I used were failing. Coffee, I had stopped at multiple coffee shops and drank the biggest cup they offered and now I just had to pee like crazy. I held it in, I don't know how I held in 8 cups of coffee for 2 hours…but I did. Two hours later, I drive up a curvy hill and park at the top of the cabin. My car makes one last sputter and I'm thankful its lasted this long and I start praying it'll make its way home.

The view from the cabin is beautiful. The sun is coming up and it is beautiful. The colors bounce off the trees and I'm in awe as I climb out of my car and see the lady I'm renting the cabin from.

She yawns, "Are you Lillian Truscott?" "Yep. Yep. Yep. Yep. Sorry, had a ton of coffee!" I say and I know I sound like a psycho. She just yawns and says, "Here's the key and leave in three days." I already used my credit card to pay for the cabin, so she walks off. I skip into the cabin. It's huge. "Enough for me and uhm, Oli---myself." I quickly say catching myself. I lie down on the couch and relax as I switch on the television. It shows the news which I quickly turn off, the news bores me. I continuously flip through channels and sigh. There's nothing on. There's nothing on and there's nothing off kinda like my wedding….  
**AN: Well, so there we go. :) Happy St. Patrick's Day! I hope you liked! As always read and review :)**

**God Bless!  
~IheartORANGE~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, there's a bit of oh yeah in here. Fair warning. :) Oh and sorry for the late-ish update. School is death. Anyone that has the choice of taking AP US History and AP Lit at the same time on on an A/B schedule...DON'T DO IT! That's just my two cents....anyway. Read and enjoy :) Oh, and Happy Easter, guys! :D**

I feel so lost here. I came to find myself and enjoy who I am. Enjoy my singleness, but I can't. This stupid, beautiful, irritating, breathtaking, annoying, huge ring is holding me back. I take it off and put in a drawer. I expect to feel freedom, but I don't. I go into the bedroom and pull of my shirt, the blue just about see-through Ollie-only tank-top, and pull on a cozy long sleeved shirt. I grab my keys and go out to drive again. I drive to the center of the town and pick up a couple things I need from the store. I feel eyes on me as I reach up to get my favorite cereal. Those eyes are still on me when I go to get the milk and soon enough I see the face whom the eyes belong to.

"Hi." He says kindly.

"Hello." I smile.

"Well, this is kinda awkward, isn't it?" he laughs.

"Eh, it's not too bad." I answer.

"Really?" he smiles and holds out his hand, "Jeremy."

"Lilly." I smile right back and take his hand and shake it.

"So."

"So."

"I'm guessing it's pretty obvious I'm hitting on you." He chuckles nervously and runs his hand through his thick blonde hair. It's short and is a bit attractive. Only a little bit, but it does look nice.

"Oh really?" I laugh, "But I'm engaged." I say holding up my left hand that feels strangely empty. Whoops, no ring on….

"Wow that was the most jerk putdown ever. If you don't like me then at least say it to my face. You're not engaged…where's the ring, the guy and the happy face?" h

"The ring-at the cabin. The guy in Malibu and the happy face…it hasn't been here in awhile." I sigh.

"I'm sorry." He says, "Well, if ya wanna talk here's my number." He says handing me something with scribbled numbers on it. It was previously written before we met, so I know that he could be a shady character.

"Thanks." I say politely, though I'm wondering why he has the audacity to ask that when I'm engaged to another man. …Definitely, a bit sketch.

"No problem." He smiles and moves out of the way so I can get out of here.

I pay for my things and walk out. I check twice to makes sure know one sees me and I throw away the number. I truly don't know what I got myself into.

I get into my car and drive back to the cabin. I feel like going surfing. I truly do, but I can't…this is the mountains. The beautiful mountains that are without: a beach or Oliver.

I miss him. I miss the beach, but the beauty here is like an escape. Something I need.

I walk outside and see a hammock and sit there I have my phone with me and see that I have 23 text messages: two from Miley, one from my mom and the other 20 from Oliver. Mom texted me: 'Sweetie, call me!' Miley: 'I hope you okay. Oliver's freaking out. He thinks he's done something wrong. Call him!' Oliver's only said: 'Lilly?!' that was all the 20 texts said. Except for one did say 'Call!'

I type into my phone and send him a text saying, 'Chill. I'm here.' Its two seconds later that I get the text, 'I said call not text' I ignore and turn off my phone and throw it in on the floor. My friends are too needy. They really are.

Yes, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

I fall asleep in the hammock being rocked by the wind and the rocking unleashes a pleasant dream, a very pleasant dream.  
**AN: OH YEAH COMMENCES NOW…if you don't like it skip through the italics. Thanks. :)**

_"Lilly." He sighs into my mouth. I'm attacking him like I haven't seen him in years. We're both so needy. I pull away for a short moment to breathe, and he takes this time to flip me over so he's dominant. I know we are married because I see the golden band on his left hand. I try to take in my surroundings but my man has complete control right now, and I'm in too much bliss to change that. _

_ I do see that there is a black suit jacket on the floor and Oliver has a halfway unbuttoned pressed white shirt. There is a bowtie around his neck, I reach up and pull it off and throw it. I don't know where it goes, nor do I care. _

_ I then feel a slight breeze and feel his hands on my back unzipping something._

_ HOLD UP?! I'm not wearing a dress am I? He unzips the clothing and I wriggle out of it. He throws it over his head. I then notice that's a wedding dress. The wedding dress I tried on yesterday with a few minor details done to it. It's exactly what I want: everything from the neckline, to the shade of white and the style. It's absolute perfection. _

_Why is there a wedding dress? _

_Why is there a suit jacket on the floor?_

_Why was my Ollie-Pop wearing a bowtie and a button down white shirt?_

_ I rack my brain a little longer and realize that the rest of Oliver's clothing and the things on the floor resemble that of a tux. I was wearing a wedding dress. I crack the mystery as his hands slide up my body and he dives onto my lips. _

_This is my honeymoon!!! _

_OH YEAH! _

_ I know I'm smiling widely because his tongue runs across my teeth. I smirk and he kisses even harsher. He unbuttons his shirt and he lies directly on top of me. I attach my mouth to the closest thing to me, his neck. My hands find his wrists and undo the buttons on the sleeve and pull his sleeves off. As soon as they are off, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. He takes his time kissing my neck and then goes lower and lower and he looks up at me and I nod. He unfastens my bra and pushes the straps out of his way and buries his head into my chest. Kissing everywhere. Everywhere his lips touch set me even more on fire. _

_ "Ollie…" I moan. He takes my hands and guides them to his belt. He stops and looks directly at me, "You're so beautiful." I smile and the most mature and sophisticated thing pops out of my mouth, "And you're so hot!" _

_"Ollie-Pop likey." He says and I grab a handful of his hair and force his mouth on top of mine. My other hand is still on his belt. His hand is there too. We both struggle to unbuckle his belt. He's got it under control but I help anyway --- _

_"Don't rip these pants. They're a rental." he says ripping away temporarily._

_"Mhm." Is all that comes out of my mouth as I kiss him and run my hands up his chest. _

_"Stupid buckle." He mumbles. I giggle and help him undo his pants, "This is why I don't wear a belt."_

_"That and belts make it harder to get things done." I smile. _

_"So true." He says kissing me hard as he grabs at my chest._

_ I moan and he groans and somehow we manage to get his boxers and my panties off. He places his hands on my hips and guides himself into me. He pushes against me slowly, getting deeper as time goes on and as I just allow the pain to envelop me. Soon though he is pushing against me and I'm pushing into him with as much gusto. He uses my hips to steady himself. I cry out in pleasure as he leans down and kisses my face all over. We're both so near I can feel it. I clench around him and release and he does soon afterward too. We try to moan out each other's name with an 'I love you' tacked on. We're unsuccessful I say, "Oliver, I…eep!" as he says, "I love you-oomph." He collapses on top of me and we share a look of love and he kisses me tenderly, as he flips himself over to the other side of the bed. I rest my head into his neck as we lay together, holding each other trying to catch our breath. He reaches over and kisses me, "Lilly, thank you. Thank you for everything." I stare at him quizzically. Thank me for what? I roll over so I can rest my head on his chest and look into his deep brown eyes and tell him everything on my mind. I open my mouth and tell him---_

"OW!" I say cradling my head, now clearly and fully awake.

Leave it to me to be sleeping in a hammock and then fall out of it hitting my head on the concrete, bleeding. I take my hands off of my head and look at them. Yep, my head is definitely bleeding, and it's not stopping. I've had many injuries, nothing to do with the head though. This isn't good. I remember once Oliver fell off his skateboard and he wasn't wearing a helmet. He suffered from a little bit of not amnesia. Well, one thing that's good. If I'm thinking about that, then that means I don't have amnesia.

Lilly Truscott, 24 years old, living in Malibu, on a vacation. My fiancé: Oliver Oscar Oken. Okay, I still remember. That's good. Or is it bad? I don't know… amnesia would've been mighty nice right now.

I go to stand up and once I stand up I start to feel extremely dizzy and I just about fall down again. I lay on the hammock again, coating it in blood. My head hurts so bad! It's unbearable. I feel nauseous. I decide on calling the ambulance. I really don't want to be losing this much blood. It can't be good. And the blood's not clotting. I'm thinking I'm in major trouble. I grab my phone after I wipe my red hands on the hammock and dial 911. I tell them my predicament and they say they're on their way. So now I sit and wait with my head in my hands.

The paramedics are here in record time and haul me into the truck and they begin to ask me questions such as:

"What were you doing when this happened?" they say putting gauze where the blood is spilling out. I end up blushing, "I was sleeping in a hammock and started dreaming and I fell off the hammock."

"This is pretty minor Miss…" he says trailing off because he does not know my name.

"Oken. I mean Truscott. Trus-cott. T-R-U-S-C-O-T-T. Truscott, I promise." I blush.

"I got it. Miss _Truscott_. Well, as I was saying, head wounds just take a little longer to heal, but yours is pretty minor."

"So I don't really need to go to the hospital?" I ask sitting up eagerly and regret it, "Ohh, my head." I take my head into my hands to stop the room from spinning. It works for a little bit but I'm back to insane pain.

"Woah! Woah! Take it easy.' He says pushing me backwards back onto the gurney.

"How long should I just chill?" I ask, expecting the answer of just a nap and I'll be good to go.

"I'm thinking about a day."

"A WHOLE DAY?! That's almost the rest of my vacation."

"Sorry." He sighs and the ambulance stops moving, "Hey, we're here." He smiles.

They push me in and get me in a room quickly. I'm surprised at the quickness. I'm used to waiting a minimum of 2 hours to get looked at. Well, this town is pretty _small_.

I look around the room. It's so bland and boring. I hear a knock at the door and the nurse comes in.

"Hi, sweetie. Nasty bruise you've got." The nurse smiles and mentions the bruise on my forehead.

"Oh thanks." I mutter sarcastically, "…so when's the doc gonna see me?"

"Soon." She says.

"Can I call my mom, real quick?" I ask with the sweetest grin I can muster.

"No, it'll interfere with the rest of the machinery." she says patting my shoulder.

"Great…" I sigh.

I hear another knock at the door a couple minutes later and in walks the doctor.

"Jeremy?!" I yell. At the sound of my own yell the worst headache sets in.

"_Doctor_ Jeremy Foro" he smiles, "Hello, Lilly."

"Didn't expect to see you here." I sigh. Me and my stupid luck!

"Why didn't you call me?" he chastises.

"I've got the most terrible headache in the history of headaches. Just make sure I'm good, so I can go home and take a loooooong nap."

"Sure, Lilly." He grumbles and checks out my head, "Nasty fall, huh?" I nod. "Well, I'm going to wrap a bandage around it and you'll be good as new!"

"Good." I mumble. He reaches behind him and grabs a roll of gauze he begins to wrap my whole head making sure he wraps the scrapes carefully.

"A little bit more of a fall and you could easily needed stitches and have a concussion!"

"That's great…can I go now?" I ask impatiently.

"Way to be rude, but yeah I guess, so." He huffs and crosses his arms.

"Dr. Foro" the nurse quickly interjects, who is watching this whole scene unfold, "We need you to check the vitals on Mr. Henderson."

"You're a nurse…can't you do that?" he asks rudely snapping at her.

"It's a special case. We need you to do it." She says with urgency. He leaves automatically and yells to me, "Call me!"

"I'm so sorry." The nurse says, "He's a complete jerk. Hitting on you when he's got a lovely wife and four children…it's just despicable."

"Wife _AND_ four kids?!" I yell and again wish I hadn't as I wince in pain. I really need to learn that yelling doesn't end well.

"Oh hun, let's get you all ready to go home and some pain pills." She smiles helping me out of the cot. She takes me all the way to the receptionist's desk where I tell all my information and then receive my pain meds.

All I can say is thank God for pain medication! Not only does hitting my head allow me to sleep all day, _with an excuse. _It also erases the pain, and makes me in an incredible mood. They gave me some strong stuff! I need him, but this is a nice temporary replacement.

**AN: I think after writing oh yeah once I might not be able to go back, and it gives me mixed feelings. Anyway...please read and review.  
**

**~IheartORANGE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I can't really think of much to say except for if you haven't been on . then you need to! And look at Season 4 of HM is a go! You will spazz your heart out. :) Anyway, I hope you like this update. As always, read, enjoy....review! **

I don't really even remember how I got home. I didn't have my car because I rode in an ambulance over here…it must've been a cab. Yeah, okay, now I remember. The cab took me back to my cabin where I crashed onto the sofa and slept like a log after taking the meds prescribed to me. I slept the whole day and a little bit into the next one. Before I knew it, it was already at the end of day 2 of my vacation. I picked up my phone turned it on and realized I had 19 unread messages and 2 new voicemails. I saw who they were from and deleted them immediately as soon as I did. There was a call as soon as I pressed delete all messages. I saw the number and it was one I'd never seen before. And me being stupid, I answered it.

"Hello, Lillian." The sultry voice said.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"Your doctor"

"I'm fine. Thanks for checking up on me." I say truly grateful. This is why small towns are the best, not missing Malibu as much now.

"Oh that's good, but I was calling about that date. Tonight at 8, babe?"

Okay, back to missing Malibu and everyone in it! "DO NOT CALL ME _BABE!"_ I shudder, "How'd you get my number?" I shout feeling very creeped out. Oliver is the _only _one who will _ever _call me babe. Get it through your head, moron!

"You wrote it down for me in all the forms you had to sign and I'm being a good doctor by checking up on you." his voice has a bit of a scary edge to it.

"No. You're asking for a date. I'm not going to accept a date with a married man when I'm freakin' engaged! I have morals. You might wanna look into that." I spit into the phone.

"Oh silly naïve woman, my marriage isn't going to last much longer, especially if you accept this date." he has a heinous laugh as he speaks to me. 'Silly, naïve woman'?! Whoa, you've crossed the line.

"You better leave me alone. I _can _call the cops you know. Plus, only my head is hurt not my hands. I can pack a nice punch. Ask anyone!!" I yell into the receiver.

"Come on, baby-I just want one date. Please." he begs.

"No. Never. Leave me alone!" I yell and hang up.

The whole next few hours my phone would ring like crazy. I learned his number after 3 times and didn't answer anymore, but then he got smart and made it come up Restricted. I've always answered Restricted. I love prank calls. Always have. They're great when you need a laugh and I need one badly, so I answered the Restricted call and then hung up as soon as I heard a "Hey baby." He called at least 10 more times.

Now, I'm getting up to get something to eat and it rings again. I'm sick of this guy. I'm going to have a little fun now and yell at him. Maybe he'll get the picture. If not...I'm changing my phone number. I grab the phone and look at the number yep, Restricted. I put it up to my ear and begin my rant.

"LEAVE ME THE FREAK ALONE! YOU ARE MARRIED!!" I yell hopefully bursting his eardrum.

"Lil-Lilly?" the voice says nervously. Good my point is being made.

"Yeah! Stop calling me!!!" I yell a little softer but still keep up the intimidating front.

"It's Oliver." Oliver?! My fiancé, OLIVER?! Ohhh, CRAP!

"But it said restricted." I explain as the anger I have starts to deflate and tears begin to form in its place. It's been far too long since I heard his voice and I'm already starting to cave. I have no idea what I'm caving into, but my body is breaking down.

"Yeah, I thought you might've seen my name and not answered, so I made it restricted. I know you can't resist a possible prank call." he laughs nervously.

"Guilty." I blush and am so happy he can't see me, though I'm wishing I could see him.

"I've been trying to check on you for days. I told myself I wasn't going to stoop this low, but you wanna explain to me why you were at the hospital yesterday? Oh and the _married_ man…what the heck is going on?" he scolds.

"I fell and hit my head and had to go to the hospital-"

"Are you okay?!" Oliver asks, very concerned.

"I'm fine, but so when I was there. I got a guy doctor." I know at the sound of that Oliver tenses up. I can hear it in his voice when he says, "Okay, go on."

"He keeps calling me. He's married and with 4 kids." I say stating the facts.

"Lilly! I thought this was just a break…we _really _are b-breaking up?" he stutters. I picture him in my mind. He's lying on the couch he keeps running his hands through his hair, because he's so nervous. He's probably about to start pacing soon too.

"He's a creeper. I can't get away from it. It's a long story but he keeps calling me and I can't get rid of him. He got a hold of all my information when I signed forms for the hospital." I sigh. Wait how'd you know I was at the hospital?"

"I got the bill online." He says quickly.

"Oh…Well, uhm, thanks for the concern." My words stumble out of my mouth, before I can think anything through.

"I miss you _so much_. Come home." he states sweetly.

What do I say to that? I feel the same way, but do I show him? Do I tell him how much I love him? Do I get in my car and speed back home to him? Do I keep my whole' I'm independent' front going? It just sounds so stupid to go from I need a break, to I miss you.

"I miss you. I don't know why I left. I can't just block out my best friend from my life, with whom I've had a 20 year something history with."

"Does that mean you're coming home?" he asks. I can sense the smile on his face.

"Well, with my head and all…." I say reclining back on the couch, "It won't be anytime soon."

"I miss you so much though." He sighs, "You still have that pretty ring on that claims you as mine?"

I look down at my left hand, with a smile. It's not on there, "Ummm, not right now…" I say trying to stay level-headed.

"Why?!" he shrieks like a little girl. Insecurities that I just tried to destroy begin to form again.

"I took it off. Let me go get it." I explain and sit up still holding the phone to my ear as I go over to the drawer where I put the ring the last time. I move things around to find it as I hold the phone to my ear with my shoulder. I push around the stuff I have in there, an ipod, a couple shirts, my sweater...

"Please tell me you didn't lose it…That cost me a ton of money!" he screeches

"I didn't lose it." I state firmly, still looking for it.

"Then where is it?" he asks.

I continue to shuffle things around and my hand bumps something hard. I pick it up, "Aha I found it!" I say as I slip it onto my ring finger.

"Don't lose it again." He sighs and I hear a pretty loud noise in the background.

"I won't." I grin ear to ear admiring the ring he got me," What was that?" I say referring to the exceptionally loud noise.

"Nothing…" he hiccups. I know he's lying, but I decide not to press further.

"Okay. Sure…" I say. Oliver's got something up his sleeves…I know he does.

"You going to be there all night?" he asks.

"Yep. Moving my head at all hurts. I'm staying in the cabin." I sigh.

"Well, get some rest, Lilly-Pop."

"Will do. I love you and will call you in the morning." He hiccups one again.

"Love you too." I sigh, wondering what he is lying about…Is he not going to call me in the morning? Or was it the I love you, part?

I hang up the phone and lie back on the couch, carefully laying my head on the arm of the couch. I grab a blanket from underneath the couch, turn on the TV and end up falling asleep to some game show. I'm asleep for a good 6 hours, but then I hear a loud noise. I sit up quickly, "Ow…shouldn't have done that." I whisper to myself.

I'm pretty worried. It's just me, here. What if someone's trying to burglarize the cabin?! …Maybe I should run to the bathroom. I glance over at the door and I hear a key being put into the lock and I see the door knob turning. 'Maybe if I hide….'is the only thought I have so I duck underneath the blanket. I hear the door open, its flung wide open, and it lets in the slightest breeze which gives me goosebumps.

"Lilly?" I hide even farther down in the covers. I'm so happy I turned off the light, the only light is from the TV.

"Lilly, where are you?" the voice mutters, "Lilly, your scaring me…where are you?" Scaring him? I don't know who this guy is… and I'm scaring him?

"Lilly-Pop, it's me, Oliver. Where the heck are you?"

It's Oliver? Do I dare look? I don't think I told anyone his name here…did he drive all the way up here, _just for me_?

I peek up from the couch still not sure if it is him, "Ollie-Pop!" I yell and as soon as I see him everything is back to normal- I love him. He loves me and we're desperate for each other's touch.

He comes and sits on the couch and I sit up carefully. He wraps an arm around me.

"A little secluded cabin with the lights off and us on the couch, very romantic..." He says, "Plus, you know how much I enjoy the couch."

"You drove a full 7 hours to come get me?" I ask.

"Yep, well it took 6 hours. I sped to come see you." He grins.

"Don't speed." I smile and ruffle his bangs. He's always had a problem with speeding. He seems to get out of the speeding tickets though, probably because of his mom. Or maybe it's his boyish charm. I've used my charm to get out of some myself.

"I missed you." He grins and takes his hand in mine and toys with the rock on my ring finger, he's grinning so widely, "I did excellent, didn't I?" he continues to roll the ring between his fingers. The ring might be a little big, but I love it.

I giggle and nod looking up at him, "So are we leaving?" I ask.

"Why? It's so cozy here and you aren't exactly at your best for traveling…" he says and looks at the gauze wrapped on my head, "Does it need to be changed? There's blood all over it."

"Probably. The gauze is on top of that chest." I say pointing to it. He grabs the roll and I begin to unwrap the gauze from my head, "Wow, this is soaked…" I say as the wet blood gets on my fingers. I continue to unwrap it and then throw it away in the trashcan nearby and wipe my fingers off on anything nearby.

He takes the gauze and begins to wrap it around my head, expertly. I feel no pain as it is unraveled.

"Is my Ollie an undercover doctor?" I ask and he laughs heartily and continues to wrap.

"I love you, Lilly." He smiles and touches his lips to my forehead.

"I love you too." I smile, "And my lips are down here." I pucker my lips and h**e** meets me halfway.

He pulls me closer as we kiss and I feel his hand on my back as I run my hands through his hair. He pulls me into his lap and we continue to attack. I'm latched onto him and he's latched onto me. It's been far too long…why did I run away? I've got all I need right here.

"Lilly, why did you leave me?" he asks pulling away turning the reunion a whole 180.

"I want to say stress, but if I boil down to it, I'm scared." I finally verbalize after a bit of a pause.

"About marrying me?" he asks tucking a strand of my wild hair behind my ear.

"Not the marrying part, but the being married part--for rich or for poor, in sickness or in health. I mean everyone has the same vows but look at all the divorces/ affairs that happen. Like my dad, Jeremy and the creepers----"

"Creepers?! What?!" he yells.

"Oh Ollie, I took care of it, myself." I smile.

"Lilly, this is why I love you. You're so sweet but can pack a punch and defend for yourself if needed. Heck, you'd be able to stand anyone's ground, better than they could!" he says pulling me close and kissing my lips.

I smile, "Of course I can." "But as I was saying. (I've been working on this explanation for awhile now, Ollie.)…I can promise forever, but can I keep my promise?"

"Aww Lilly, why didn't you tell me that?" he says holding me close running his hands through my hair, "I thought I had done something to drive you away. I mean I was the one who has been pressuring the both of us to get all this planning crap done. I was doing it for you though. You said you wanted the All-American classic wedding. I thought it was weird for you, but if it was what you wanted I was going to do everything I could to get it for you." He finally takes a breath after his long monologue, "If I knew it was going to cause all this we would've just eloped!" he says.

"I still want the classic wedding…" I smile sweetly, "I'm just difficult aren't I?"

"The _worst_ kind of difficult, but I still love you."

"That's good. I love you too." I say bring our lips together again, "I missed you, Ollie-Pop. I'm not leaving ever again…"

"That's all I need to hear." He says and kisses my cheek.

From sitting up too long I begin to feel lightheaded. "I'm-I'm-I'm feelin' dizzy." I sigh. I feel the room spinning and it keeps spinning faster and faster.

"You need to lie down, babe." He states, pulling me out of his lap.

"No…." I sigh and clutch onto the front of his shirt, "Lay with me."

"On the couch?" he asks surveying the size of the couch and then looking at the two of us.

"No, the refrigerator…." I snap.

"Oh well, it'll be tight."

"We can squeeze." I say taking my head in my hands trying to stop the room from spinning, "Plus, since when do you care about tight quarters?" I smile looking up at him. He laughs and smiles as he scoots down the couch to lie down, "Never, when I'm with you." I'm too tired to make a remark at how corny it is so I just go down with him laying my head on his chest, pulling the blanket around us both.

"The room stop spinning yet?" he asks running his hand across my back, rubbing from my neck to my lower back. It has, but I don't wanna say so. This is too good. I'm too comfortable. Smelling, feeling and seeing him again has paralyzed me on top of him. I don't mind. I hope he doesn't either. I could stay like this forever.

"I don't wanna move either." He says and kisses the top of my head where there is no gauze.

"Good…" I sigh and nuzzle into his chest and yawn.

"Apparently your pain meds make you drowsy…" he chuckles.

"Mhmmm…." I sigh and kiss his chest and fall asleep.

I'm slowly coming to terms. My eyes open up barely. Ugh, my head…I need more pain pills.

"Good morning, Lilly-Pop!" my fiancé says popping his head out from the kitchen.

"Morning…" I say sitting up, yawning and stretching.

"I'm making breakfast." He grins and tosses me a container and I catch it and see that it is indeed my pain meds, "You looked like you needed it."

"Are you psychic?" I laugh.

"Nope, just observant." He smiles walking to me with some apple juice, "Apple juice?"

"Uhhmmm, coffee?" I ask and he runs back into the kitchen and hands me a mug with hot coffee in it.

"Getting coffee from a Greek god? I must be dreaming." I grin taking it from my Oliver and taking a sip and slipping a pill in with my sip and swallowing.

"Nope, you're awake." he laughs and subtly winks at the mention of Greek god, "Babe, do you want breakfast?" he asks.

"You're cooking?! This place is a rental! Please, please, please, don't burn it down!!" I beg. He hasn't burned down our place, but he's come dangerously close burning down his house on Valentine's Day when he made heart-shaped waffles. My doughnut…

"You can't burn cereal…" he grins and walks over handing me a bowl of cereal and a spoon as we sit on the couch together eating our own cereal.

"I bet you could…" I giggle.

"I bet I could too. I'm skilled like that, baby." he says hugging me to him. We quickly finish our cereal and I grab my phone to see if I have any calls and I have none…I do have 17 texts though, they all spell out some long message from you guessed it, Dr. Jeremy Foro:

Hey baby, I hope you're feeling better. You've all I've been thinking about all day and night. When I'm with my wife I'm thinking about you. I love you sweetheart and that boy, the one that's giving you problems…give me the word and I can take him out. It's no problem. Well, you should really call me back. I've called you a bunch of times. Well, sweetiepie if you call my home phone say you're a patient and not my lover…the wife and kids like answering the phone. Coffee tonight? Love you. –Jeremy

"Ollie-Pop, look at this….." I say handing him over the phone with the text message brightly shone.

He begins to get fuming mad as he reads this and once he's read the last line he looks as if he's about to take off," I've never seen you so mad…"

"I've _never_ had to deal with this…" he mutters through clenched teeth and tightened fists and a bright red face to match the anger.

"Calm down, honey." I say patting the center of his chest.

He begins to breathe in and out trying to regulate his breathing, "Good boy, in, out, in, out." I say coaching him.

"I'm gonna kill him!" his fists are out as if he's ready to punch anybody at a moment's notice.

I shush him, "Sweetheart, calm down first." I say wrapping my arms around him and kissing his neck.

"No one makes moves on _my_ girl _and_ _then_ lives to see tomorrow." He says trying to calm down and turning around quickly to look at me. The sudden movement he makes removes my lips from his neck.

"Well, you can't do anything right now. It's not like you know his address or anything…" I state.

"I have his phone number" he says holding up my phone smiling deviously and opening it up to reply with another text.

"Don't you dare…" I say as I unwrap my arms from around him and taking my phone back.

"Why not!?" he yells.

"At least be a bit more mature…." I snap.

"Says the runaway bride-to-be…" he mumbles rolling his eyes and as he processes what I say a random outburst comes out, "And you're telling me to act more mature?!" he begins to shout.

"Yeah!" I yell at him. It's been awhile since a fight match and I'm more than ready to go at him. It's odd I'll admit, but were Lilly and Oliver. We can't just be normal.

"You're the one who couldn't choose a stupid dress, so you got up and left me!" he shouts. Now, he's hit a sore spot. The next thing I say spills out of my lips before I even think anything through: "Well, you weren't _man _enough to keep me there!" I snap yelling as loud as I can.

He has nothing else to say and just stands there with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. In my head I review what I just said and then an apology can't come out of my mouth sooner, "Oh, Oliver, I-I didn't mean it like that…" I say wrapping my arms around him in regret.

"I don't need you. You didn't need me. I don't need _you._" he says and walks out the door, slamming it behind him. I hear the car crank and I hear him speed away. _What have I done?_

I lay back down on the couch wrapping the blanket around me. …I've lost the most important thing to me twice in less than a week, but I've gained independence, a ring holding me to no commitment, and a, ummm, a… a headache….

I miss my Ollie-Pop.

**AN: This update is a little crazy and a rollercoaster for Lilly. But I hope you liked. :) Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**

**GOD BLESS!**

**~IheartORANGE~**

**Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, I got a question about if I was still working on this...and I am (but I am astonished that I still have readers after this long absence)! I'm finally done with school (AP exams, tests, finals, Graduation Test, End of Course Tests) But then the first week of summer I got my wisdom teeth out (all four), best friend since birth going to college and then my Nam-ma (Grandma) having major surgery . I'm all good and writing in between 2 summer jobs.**

**Oh and I want to thank Marissa (drummer8907) for helping me get through this horrible writer's block and helping me with all of the chapters in this story and others. I own you big time, Marissa. **

**So, without further ado: _I Do But I Don't._ Sorry about the long wait but with all the crap going on and then the worst writer's block EVER! Anyway, here ya go: (sorry, once again. Won't happen again) :)  
**

I fall asleep again for a couple hours, but wake up to a text message, "Hey babe, coffee tonight?" I send quickly back, "No. Leave. Me. Alone."

"But baby…."

"For real: Leave me alone. You have messed up the BEST thing in my life. I hate you."

"it's just your head…"

"No it's my heart and everything in between!"

"Suuure. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"No! YOU WON'T!"

"See ya then :)!"

I chuck my phone across the room and say out loud, "If there has ever been a time for me to say FML. This would be it."

Let's review: my wedding is in about a month, I have no idea where my fiancé is, my head is injured, I'm in some mountain cabin unable to drive home because of my head, AND I have my doctor, whom I hate and just met, coming over in a few hours to come take me out for coffee. Yeah, life is just _fantastic. _

I know my Oliver though. He comes back. He always comes back!

Like how he came back 3 days after the Coldplay vs Radio debate, 1 day away after forgetting our 100 day-aversary, when my Ollie-Pop turned to an Ollie-Pop star he was here, but not how I needed him to be for a couple weeks, and then 6 months for a music tour. We've been through a lot! I know he'll come back [He has to.] He always does….

The phone rings for the umpteenth time and it says Restricted. I answer it because there is the chance it's my Oliver, my Ollie-Pop, my Greek god…..

"Okay, so I've been thinking…." Jeremy starts off the call.

"Oh, really?" This is a different guy than I know… His calls always start out with 'Hey baby...'.

"Well, your little boy toy has pretty much left you-" he state.

"Wait, what?" I ask, shocked. How does he know that Oliver left me? Is he that much of a creeper? I look around, all the windows have curtains covering them. Well, this is just weird.

"Your fiancé is gone…isn't that why you left to come here?" he asks and analyzes the pause and sharp inhale he hears.

"Not really…but go on." his information is skewed a tiny bit but my boy leaving me, that part is true, sadly.

"Oh well, I've been really rude and for that I'm sorry, but when I saw you at the grocery store, something in me snapped. It sounds cheesy, but it did. Lilly, just one coffee date with me, if I'm not what you want I'll leave you alone. I promise."

"You promise you won't even text me ever again?" I ask trying to make sure I understand these terms correctly.

"I promise, Lillian." he says.

"You're on." I say closing the deal. Did I really just make a date with a married man the same day as my fiancé left? Yes. Yes, I did.

"Thanks for the chance, Lilly. You're special. This guy doesn't know what he's missing." '_The chance' _I've given Oliver MANY chances! He can't give me this one? I just wish I wouldn't have said anything.

"Thanks. Well, I gotta go. See ya at 7." I say trying to end the call.

"See ya then. No monkey business I promise." he says and hangs up. Tears prick at my eyes. First day of school freshman year: Rico's locker monkey. I held him tight to me as we tried to get him unleashed from the grasp of a monkey. Seaview high was a _different _kind of school, but it's where I wish I was right now, away from the real world and just having to deal with homework, friends and my boyfriend.

"O-okay." I stutter wiping my eyes and sit up and close the phone and breathe. "I can do this. I know I can."

I stand up too quickly and fall back onto the couch. Once I regain my strength I attempt standing up again and do so ever so slowly. Once I'm up I walk over to my suitcase and grab a hair tie and pull up my hair as I also snag some waterproof mascara and sweep it across my eyelashes. I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror as I straighten myself out, smoothing all the creases out of my jeans. As I do so, I notice there is a big spot of blood on the thigh. I look closely at my shirt and see that the blood from my head has drenched the collar of my tee-shirt. Today just isn't my day.

I go and grab myself a new outfit and slip into it. It's not anything special: jeans and a tee-shirt. I don't want to fool the guy in thinking he's going to get _any _farther than how it is now. I glance at the small clock in the bathroom. 6:30. Wow, I really did sleep all day. He's going to be here in half an hour.

I lean my head close to the mirror to see if I should change the gauze. I really need to. It's absolutely nasty. Thankfully I accidently brought that in here with an extra hair tie. I find where Oliver ever so gingerly tucked the rest of the gauze after he was done wrapping and pull it unwrapping it wincing the whole way through. How did he make this not hurt at all? I ask myself as I rewrap it with clean gauze still wincing and then tuck the extra underneath. I brush my teeth and put on a tiny bit more makeup.

I don't know why I'm trying to look better. I think 80% of me is thinking I'm going on a date with my Ollie-Pop. The other 20% knows what's going on. And I wish that I wasn't so split. I'd rather know completely than to have two options; if that makes any sense. It does to me.

I grab my purse and a jacket after I continue to remind myself out loud that, "This is not a date with Oliver. It's a coffee date with the doctor. Don't get excited. He's not going to magically appear. He's not. I promise. It's just a date with a doctor and coffee."

The doorbell rings and I yell come in. The doctor comes in, "Hey, Lilly. Sorry, I'm a little early."

"It's fine. You ready?" I ask. I'm ready to get this over with.

"Yeah, let's go." he says and is a perfect gentleman helping me out to the car as he talks about how great my head is looking/healing and how he's excited for tonight.

"Thanks. I got it from here." I say as we reach his car and I open the door and sit in his car. He has a nice car, because well, he's a doctor. It's pretty clean too. I look behind me and see a car seat for a little kid though and my heart sinks. I'm really doing this…

"So Lilly, how are you?" he asks as soon as we're out on the road.

"Sad. And ready to this over with in all honesty." I sigh.

"Well, I'm glad your honest." he states. We sit in awkward silence until we get to the coffee place. I let him order for me as I take a seat. I swear I hear someone order an apple crumble. It's my imagination though. When I turn around I only see Jeremy paying.

He comes back over, "I got you the biggest they had." he smiles sweetly, setting the coffee down on the table in front of me. "Thanks." I sigh, "Did you get an apple crumble?"

"No. Why?" he asks, "I can get you one."

"Oh no reason…." I sigh playing with the engagement ring on my finger, "And it's okay. Thanks though."

"Okay."

"So…." I begin looking around awkwardly, and take a sip of the hot drink in front of me, "Mmm, this is good." I lie. In reality this is the worst thing I have ever put in my mouth. He grins, "It's the healthiest thing they offer here." he says taking a sip, "I love it."

Now, this is just another reminder of my Ollie-Pop. Ever since the diabetes diagnosis, we've stayed on a health kick. Ollie swears he doesn't need it because he's on the 'Foxy Penguin' diet. I mean if it helps him fit into his skinny jeans. I guess I'm half for it, half against it. I'm glad/not glad he wears pants. I mean if I'm still finding boxers in my back pocket…well, we'll just leave it at that.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat and grab a bit of the pastry looking thing on the plate in between us. As soon as I taste it, I taste apples. He grins widely, "It's a mini apple pie." "Oh…" why of all the desert thingies he chooses the _apple _one? Apples, Nose Whistle Wally, the way my head fit into his neck and a dance helped bring him to me. "_APPLES_! I mean really…out of absolutely _EVERYTHING_?" I yell, meaning for that outburst to stay under my breath. "Lilly, shhh! No need to scream!" I blush and am about to sit down until I feel the need to put Jeremy in his place. It's like all of the sudden I want to stand up and yell at him, so that's exactly what I do.

"No! Listen to me!" I say standing up quickly, a little too quickly and Jeremy notices, "Lilly, sit down…you're head!" his doctor instincts take over.

Unsuspecting eyes glance up from their free Wi-Fi, couples holding hands sneak a look towards me, and baristas stop in the middle of filling orders to stare at me. All eyes are on me and I'm ready to make a scene as soon as Jeremy yells, "Don't make a scene!"

"This guy is my doctor." I begin and gesture towards Jeremy who is sitting there blushing and waving at these people awkwardly, "He is married and I'm engaged. He has four kids and a wife." I sigh before this next part, "And I have a fiancé who has run off because of this guy-"

"For real Lil, shut up!" he yells hitting the table with his fist.

"No." I state simply and turn back to my audience and smile, "As I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted," I shoot daggers towards Jeremy, "I was pressured into a date with this _creep!_ My fiancé, the love of my life, ran off because I wanted to be calm and approach the situation of him calling three times an hour at the least, as an adult, and not let him throw down with _Jeremy_." His name even comes out of my mouth bitterly, "But someone who drives away my best friend since pre-K /my fiancé/ my boyfriend since junior year of high school/ the guy who I absolutely adore, miss and love doesn't deserve a date with me or to have my phone number. Which, he went through my personal medical records to find!" I shout. All this pent up anger just makes me want to shout it from the rooftops!

I take a breath and pause and some random lady yells, "Preach it, girl!" I smile at her as I go on, "He only deserves a punch in the face." I turn towards Jeremy and see his mortified face and smile, "I told you I can and _will _pack a punch." I say and swing my fist meeting his jaw. _–Clang-_

The whole coffee place erupts into applause and I hear another woman yell, "YOU GO GIRL!" As soon as his shocked eyes meet my revengeful baby blues I direct this next verbal punch right at him, "And Jeremy, you're a terrible husband and dad. Your wife needs to kick you to the curb." I walk closer to him and kick him _where it hurts_. He yells like a little girl and yet I'm still not satisfied, "Now for my favorite part about breaking up with a guy…." I smile deviously, grabbing my nasty coffee and I open the lid and pour it on his head right before delivering my final words to the guy, "Go. Drop. Dead."

As soon as those words come out of my mouth, I grab my chair and feel my legs give out from underneath me and black starts to encroach on me. Last thing I hear is, "Stop clapping! Somebody grab her! She's about to collapse!" People start rushing me but it's too late. I fall right onto the floor my hair getting stuck in the nasty coffee mess that hit the floor when I poured the coffee on Jeremy. And I finally hit the floor and am out for at least ten minutes. As I'm out I am struggling to get out of this trance. I need to wake up. I need to call Ollie.

If I have the guts to get up and yell at Jeremy, I've got the guts to wake up and call Oliver. Open your eyes, Lilly!

"Lilly, wake up." a person mumbles. Well, he says it clearly but all I'm hearing is slurs. I am slowly coming to terms and I can feel that my head is cradled in their lap. I can feel the breath of a mob crowding over me. The person whose lap I am on is running their hands through my hair. "Come on wake up, Lilly." the voice sounds so familiar, but I'm so out of it that I'm struggling to place who the voice belongs to.

I assume its Jeremy, he's the only voice I can instantly recall since he's been bugging me forever. I am desperate to come back to consciousness, because a punch and kick was not enough, in no way am I through with this guy. Plus, running hand through my hair is not something I'm gonna let him do _ever!_ I slowly open my eyes and they meet the guy who is holding me. He leans down to see me and I see this guy upside down looking at me "Hi, Lilly." It takes me a couple minutes but I finally understand, "Oliver?"

"Yeah, Lils?" he smiles.

"You're back?" I ask. I'm struggling to understand all this. Plus, it doesn't help that I feel nauseous and my head feels like its splitting down the middle.

"I'm back." he grins and puts his hand in mine, squeezing it securely.

"How?" I ask. I'm utterly confused. I start to try to lift my head to sit up but I fall backwards into his lap again.

Oliver looks up at the crowd of people hovering above me and smiles sweetly, they seem to understand this is supposed to be private and run off back to their seat with giddy grins and making comments to their friends and family about how cute we are together. I agree, strangers.

"Someone called me through your phone because I'm the only one on speed dial. They made a good judgment call." his adorable grin shows up as he tells me this. "As soon as they said 'Lilly passed out.' I came right away as they gave me directions." he smiles widely.

"But, you hate me…" I state, still really confused.

"_Hate _you? Oh, no! Never Lilly-Pop! " he says surprised that I don't understand.

"But… I'm so confused." I sigh, "And I'm in a lot of pain. My head feels like its cracking in half!"

"Then let's go back to the cabin. Sound good?" he says smiling and kisses my forehead.

"Mmmhmm." he says and picks me up, cradling me against his chest as he holds me like a baby.

"Thanks everyone for taking care of my girl." he smiles talking to the people in the shop. He walks over to Jeremy and smiles revengefully, "I win." I turn my face towards Jeremy and stick my tongue out and then look at Oliver and we crash our lips together. Sweet victory!

**AN: Worth the wait? I sure hope so. The long wait won't happen again. I've kicked writer's block to the curb. :)**

**GOD BLESS!  
~Emily **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back. I'm horrible with updating I know...but trust me I will still update. Thanks for still reading and reviewing guys! Hope you enjoy. :)**

He walks me out to the car, still cradling me to his chest. I turn towards him, "That Foxy Penguin diet is really working."

"Oh Yeah!" he smiles and I kiss the middle of his chest, "You're surprised that I could carry you all the way to the car? I'm a little hurt Lilly-Pop." he says pulling me closer to his chest as we continue walking towards the car.

"I'm sorry, baby." I sigh and kiss his bicep, "Such strong Greek god muscles."

"Can't let my girl have all the control…" he laughs.

"And why can't I have all the control?" I ask the teeniest bit offended.

"For one thing: your injured." he says as he gets to the car and opens the car door and places me inside and buckles the seatbelt around me in the passenger side of his car. Before I even open my mouth to ask he lays the seat down so it's more like a bed. This is one of the best parts of his car. The way all of his seats can go backwards; we're guilty for taking advantage of it. Oops, Oliver is just too irresistible.

My other favorite thing in his car is how it smells like him, that sweet scent that I'm trying to get on all my clothes so he's with me all the time. I admit it I was kinda reverting back to the state of how I was when he was gone on tour. Those months were absolutely _terrible_. But now he's back with me and I'm back with him. This is how it's meant to be.

" Hey, Lilly-Pop?" he asks as he settles into the driver seat and puts the buckle on himself.

I turn towards him and wave, "Hey, Ollie."

"How ya feeling, Lils?" I've missed my guy asking that; always concerned about me. Oh boy, do I love him.

"Stressed out, pukey and in pain, but all that fails in comparison with how happy that I am your back." I smile, getting butterflies with the fact that he is right beside me.

"Wow, look at who's acting all corny lovey dovey now." he laughs and reaches over to pat my leg. He then struggles to unzip his jacket as he backs up the car out of where he parked. Horribly, I might add.

He struggles to get his arm out of the sleeve but as soon as he does he huffs and lays the jacket over me so gingerly while still managing to drive and _not_ kill us, always a plus.

"I _love_ you." I smile and curl up in the seat and inhale the smell of his jacket. There's nothing like it…Well, besides him, but that's irrelevant.

"Lilly-Pop, I love _you." _he smiles continuing to drive and I drift in and out of sleep.

"Lils?" he says shaking my arm to make sure I'm awake, though at the sound of his voice I'm awake.

I yawn and look at him, "Yeah?"

"I hate to wake you…" he says rubbing my arm.

"Then don't." I say turning back over and trying to fall back asleep. I am aware that my tone is brash and snappy but I'm just tired and can feel my brain pounding against my skull.

"Not so fast, Lilly-Pop." he says pulling me back over so we're looking at one another.

"Why the heck are you looking at me? Eyes on the fricken' road, Oliver!" I yell.

"Babe, look around. Its bumper to bumper we're not moving even a little bit." he sighs. And I sit up a little bit looking around its dark but I can still see that we are indeed 'bumper to bumper', not one car is moving.

"Oh okay, what do you want?" I state a bit cranky. I was almost asleep and sit up completely. Well, I attempt it before I fall backwards again.

"Woah, Lils, before you get your panties in a wad all I want to do is talk to you. It's just you and I haven't spoken about this. And when we don't speak things don't get done." Oliver is the voice of reason for once and it kinda shocks me. I can't deal with two crazy things in one day…Jeremy and now Oliver reasoning. What's the world coming to?

"Oh I guess we do need to talk." I sigh and submit to him, "Sorry for snapping Ollie, I'm just sleepy. You know how I am when I'm tired."

"Yeah, I know." he says running his hands through my hair looking at me with that look that I've tried to find in every single guy I've met. I've found it. It's him and only him. He leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Well, first of all I'm _so sorry_ for saying that. You know I didn't mean it. You are _so _manly." I say and then peck his lips because he is still ever so close hovering above me, "And I love you." I grin after I pull away.

"I love you too." he smiles sweetly and then looks around at the traffic and puts the car in park and turns the car off, "Lilly-Pop_, why'd_ you go out with him?" the insecurities pour out of him quickly.

"He promised if I did, that he'd leave me alone if he wasn't what I was looking for." I see him go to open his mouth and speak but I cut him off, "Before you ask if he was. He WASN'T! I am looking for a Greek god, apple loving, 64 pack crayon owner, doughnut named Ollie-Pop!"

My Oliver surprises me by crashing his lips onto mine making the force of him taking over push my head into the headrest. And it hurts horribly.

"Holy crap! OW!" I yell and push him off of me making him tumble back into his seat to how he is supposed to be. But as he falls backwards his elbow hits the horn on the steering wheel letting out a loud honk. I can't help but giggle but no one else reacts the same way. Especially the man in the car in front of us who turns around pokes his head out his window and yells, "You don't think I want these cars to move either?"

"No, man. It was an accident. " Oliver says rolling down the window and yelling at the guy. The guy scoffs and pulls his head back into the car.

I continue to giggle when Oliver pulls his head back in the car. "Sorry about that Lils."

"It's okay I know how you get when I take control and cut you off." I blush.

"Oh yeah…" he smiles and leans over to kiss me again, softly this time. I smile into the kiss and pull away and lean my head onto his shoulder, "You really like my shoulder, don't you?" he laughs and wraps his arm around me and I nod the slightest careful with my injury.

"Oh, Ollie?"

"Yeah, babe?" he says running his hands through my hair.

"So what did you end up doing after you left?"

"Hmmm…" he hums, "Well, let's see. I drove a lot, last night. Then I stayed all day at an all you can eat buffet. Eating breakfast, lunch and dinner." I laugh at him, "Hey! I was getting my money's worth!"

"I know." I smile, "It's just been too long since I've been with _my_ dork."

"Same here." he replies and kisses the tip of my nose. I giggle and kiss his cheek.

Oliver looks out the window and releases his arm from me to crank the car back up, take it out of park and begin to drive because cars are starting to move.

"Wow, we're moving." I say but as soon as the words leave my mouth Oliver is hitting the brake.

"That was a nice two inches we moved." he sighs, "Though, I don't really mind the traffic. I haven't had enough time with my Lilly-Pop, so this traffic is extending our time together. I don't mind it at all." he says wrapping his arm back around me and kissing my forehead.

I'm so content and happy and not wanting this to end. He trails kisses down my cheeks and then kisses my lips for quite sometime and then pulls away. I'm a little confused as he does but he takes my hand into his and then pecks my lips.

"Hey Lils, it looks like we're going to be here quite awhile. Let's talk about…." he says not finishing his sentence, clearly nervous with the way he's not looking me in the eye and the way his hand moves though my hand is clasped in it.

"Let's talk _wedding_?" I say finishing his thoughts for him.

"Uhh, yeah. I mean if you want to. We don't have to. I mean there's no rush. And you do want to still get married right?" his mouth is running ninety to nothing trying to cover up what he thinks is a faux pas.

"I definitely want to still get married, Ollie-Pop." I say sweetly and use my thumb to trace circles on his hand.

I hear a big exhale come out of him, "Lilly-Pop, I'm so happy you said that!" he says and takes my left hand, and looks at it intently. Studying it for the longest time before he asks, "Are you sure you're not just saying that?"

"No, I'm not just saying that! I want to get married to you!" I yell angrily. How dare he doubt me!

"Then why is your ring missing?" he says holding up my ring finger. He's not being a donut _right now…_my ring is gone!

"Where'd it go?" I yell.

"I don't know!" he yells back.

"Let's think... I had it on at the coffee shop. Then I punched Jeremy…" I begin to analyze my steps.

"You punched him?" he laughs as I nod with a huge smile on my face as he states, "Another reason I love you."

"Oh! When I punched him there was a loud _clang_ but I kept yelling and assaulting him….It was probably the ring flying off my hand, because _someone _thinks I have fat fingers by getting my ring _one and a half_ sizes too big."

"We're not going to start that again, are we?" he groans, "I told you I guessed!"

"And I told you I don't have fat fingers! I have slender fingers. You should've done what normal guys do and go ask someone what a normal ring size is. What you got was for obese fingers." I continue.

"Yet you _were_ still wearing it…Hmmm…" he chuckles under his breath.

"Cause I love it, because it's from you." I say turning my head to look at him and stretching to get to him as I stretch I move my head to quickly and I end up lying down in the seat again from lack of balance and becoming super dizzy, "Okay new plan, every time I want to kiss you, you have to come to me."

"That's a lot of kissing, Lilly-Pop." he says in a fake whiney voice.

"Don't complain!" I yell pursing my lips. He laughs and kisses my lips softly. As he pulls away I smile and sigh, "What a guy."

"You know it, baby." he smirks. I laugh and look deep into his eyes and smile. I'm overjoyed right now. I wrap my arms around him and am about to go and kiss him, but I then remember the pain I had before and stop. He frowns, but understands and kisses me. I yawn and he notices, "Lilly, are you tired or am I really that awful of a kisser?"

"A little of both." I yawn again. He reacts by scoffing and turning away from me until I chime, "Just kidding, buddy-boy. I'm only sleepy." I smile and tap his nose playfully.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything but it's obvious in your kissing ability tonight. It's lacking, babe."

"Hello!" I say using my hand to knock on his skull in the 'is anyone in there' fashion, "I am injured!"

"Sure." he says drawing out the word like he is questioning its truth.

"I promise. I'm going to go to sleep, now." I yawn and then purse my lips. He laughs, "Gosh Lil, so _needy_!" but comes and places his lips on top of mine anyway. He puts his jacket back on top of me after I yawn again and smile at my Ollie, "I love you, Ollie-Pop. Night." "Love you too, Lilly-Pop." he says smiling and looking out the window and cranks the car up again and we move about a foot, "I'll wake you up when we're at the cabin, babe." he says.

I mumble something in return but fall asleep pulling his jacket closer to my chin and shivering a little bit. He leans close to my ear as I'm falling asleep, "If we weren't in the car and I wasn't driving I'd warm all of you up." That just sends more shivers down my spine, but I fall asleep cause I am worn out.

"Lilly-Pop?" he says trying to awake me. My eyes open but it takes a minute to adjust to all the lights of the cars around us.

"Hmm?" I sleepily moan.

"What do you wanna do when we get back to the cabin?" he smirks and moves his hand over to my thigh rubbing it in circles.

I look at him square in the eye and shake my head, "I want to pop some pain pills and then go back to sleep. I'm beat."

"But, I've missed you. _All of you_." he whines giving the sweetest grin. The one I normally can't say 'no' to.

"Do you really want me to take control and then pass out on top of you?" I ask dizzily.

"It'd be a change from the usual." he says bitterly, continuing to drive with one hand on the steering wheel and one on my leg. I giggle, because it's spot on. He wears out first and collapses before I do, which is why I knew my dream was a dream. First of all he was taking control and I wasn't and I collapsed before he did. It's not how it normally plays out. Most couples it's the opposite but I'm the strong one between us.

"That's true, but Ollie-Pop. I don't think I'm even able to sit up without feeling dizzy." I sigh, because I missed himtoo, all of _him._

"Then lay down, sweetheart." he says pushing me back down and kissing my cheek.

"This traffic needs to hurry up and move!" I yell. I'm tired of being cooped up in the car. This ride should have taken a max of 10 minutes, but Ollie drives fast so I was expecting to get back to the cabin quickly. It's been almost an hour of traffic.

"Well, while you were sleeping we got a whole lot closer. We'll be there as soon as the light turns green that we're stuck at." Oliver smiles down at me "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there and then we'll get you your painkillers."

"Good." I smile weakly at him, "My head is splitting in half and I feel horrible."

"I know, Lilly-Pop, you've told me a million times. Just go to sleep, you'll feel better." he says running his hands through my hair. I follow orders and fall asleep again. I haven't slept this much in forever and I take my time until Oliver nudges my arm about 10 minutes later, "Babe, we're here." I turn over to avoid any more shoves because I am still half asleep. I moan as I turn away from him trying to prolong my sleep. Just a little longer…I try to mumble. Oliver doesn't listen to me and unfastens my seatbelt and pulls me out of the car and carries me into the cabin.

He lays me down on the couch and I yawn as I look up at him, "Thanks, Ollie."

"No, prob, Lils." he says and sits down on the couch with me and kisses me softly. (Without me pursing my lips, mind you.)

"It's getting pretty late." he says sweetly and I begin to close my eyes drifting into dreamland and then he shakes my arm, "Babe, don't fall asleep yet." he then gets up off the couch and comes back with the painkillers and a glass of water. I take two pills and gulp down the water very quickly and wait for the pain to subside. I lean my head on Oliver's chest as he ever so sweetly runs his hands through my hair and then kisses my forehead. My shirt begins to ride up and I pull it down, "Ollie, we're going to need to change into pajamas."

"Are you even able to do that without falling?" he asks as I sit up and he wraps an arm around me.

"Probably not." I say and lean up to look at him.

"So, you need my help?" he smirks and chuckles under his breath. I nod sweetly and as innocently as possible.

"Consider it done!" he says fairly loud, smiling widely as he stands up and holds his hand out for me to take, so he can pull me to my feet. He helps me up and wraps his arm around me and I wrap an arm around his waist, leaning into him. He walks the both of us into the bedroom and kisses my nose and lays me on the bed caringly as he climbs onto the bed as well.

I yawn, run my hands through my hair and I get off the bed carefully to get my pajamas. While I struggle to get up Oliver pushes me back softly onto the bed, "I'll get them." I inform him where they are and he rushes off to grab my PJs and comes in with them in his arms. He walks over to me and holds out the pajamas.

It's a struggle for us both. We both want to be enjoying the lack of clothing but as I told him before I just can't handle it right now. Oliver helps me stand up and I wrap an arm around his neck. He slips off my jeans and replaces them with pajama shorts, while trying to hide a smirk the entire time and control his hands.

"Ollie-Pop, cut it with the googly eyes and help me before I pass out!" I snap. I can feel the blood rushing away from my head and I don't feel very stable. I need to get back on the bed.

"Sorry, babe." he apologizes, blushing and then lays me on the bed and helps take off my shirt and then put my pajama tank-top on, "That was much harder than I thought." he finally says with a loud huff flopping on the bed next to me. I grin and he slips his arm under me. The bed is so soft and fluffy, his arm around me is secure and unfaltering. It's all too perfect, but at the same time I hate it because my injury is limiting me from _all_ that could be happening right now.

My hand slips its way around him and he kisses my forehead as I quietly remind him, "You have to get into your PJs too." My smirk can't be concealed because I know how he sleeps, "Plus, Ollie, it'll be revenge on me for having to fall out of a hammock and hurt myself."

His lips curve upwards into a smile and he sits up lifting his shirt off and smiles widely down at me. I'm not as for lack of a better word _superficial _as he is, but he is a guy and he makes that known very quickly once I'm without a shirt or pants…looks do play a part in our attraction to each other. I know I'm a girl and anytime a hot guy takes his shirt off I'd be drooling, but with Oliver it's like extra seductive and extra desire and extra overwhelming love. He's just a bit extra of everything, and I love it. It's hard to stay under control, but I still love it. The cure to my control freak ways are Oliver. Funny, huh?

He's trying to do a sweet, innocent smile, but it doesn't work. His smile is mischievous and almost bragging as if to say, 'Look who's in charge now, Lilly-Pop!' This is when I can say I know my fiancé too well because this is exactly what he says as he stares into my eyes. He then excruciatingly slowly takes off his jeans and gives me a crooked smile, "Lils I'm ready for bed. Tonight's been pretty dang long and you're already falling asleep." he says coming closer to me and holding me to him securely.

What he said could not be any truer. My eyes feel like a billion weights and I have no energy to keep them open. The last thing I hear is, "We should probably brush our teeth…" I'm out and there is no waking me up. I'm in the arms of my love and could not feel any better. Why would I want to wake up?

**AN: Who's jealous of Lilly? ME! I've still got a bunch of chapters lined up after this one so keep reading and reviewing! Thanks guys!**

**-Emily  
****~IheartORANGE~**

**GOD BLESS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm leaving for my church's summer camp today and realized I probably need to update before I'm gone for 5 days. So yeah, I've got this for you! :) Thanks for continuing to read and review. Enjoy. :)**

I'm up before Oliver this time. Usually this always happens but with the stress of the wedding I've just been sleeping in to try and sleep it off. Today though feels as if there are no wedding things to worry about so I'm up a little early ready to take on the day. As I climb out of the bed I grab the pills next to my bed and realize Ollie must've set those out earlier for me. I've got such a great guy. I climb out and take the pills taking a swig of the glass of water he also set out for me.

I lean over the bed and kiss his forehead. He turns over to me and lets out a nice long snore and I giggle quietly, "Love you too." I walk out of the bedroom and lay down on the couch just chilling and enjoying how perfect my life is now. It really is perfect.

I hear my fiancé snore a while and then I hear him sit up by the bed creaking, "Good morning, Lilly-Pop." All I can do is picture this because it's happening in the other room. He turns over to where I was and leans down because I can hear his face hit the other pillow that I was on. He lifts his head and yells frantically, "LILLY!"

I answer quickly, "Ollie, I'm in here." He runs out of the room and looks over into the room I'm in. He holds himself up with the door frame as he looks over at me and sighs full of relief, "I thought you left again because you saw my note on the kitchen table." he says coming over to the couch making it screech just a little bit as he wraps arms around me and kisses my neck reassuring himself that I'm here and I'm tangible. Sweet boy, don't worry; I'm here.

"Your note?" I ask lifting my head to meet his eyes. I lean my forehead against his, "What note?"

His face instantly warms and he blushes as he pulls away so I can get the full view of his now bright red face, "I know I'm the guy and everything and I'm not supposed to deal with your dress for the wedding, but I can't have my woman being naked walking down the aisle, just because she ran away from buying her dress." I nod awaiting the answer, "You have an appointment to try on wedding dresses and hopefully buy one."

"Are you saying that's what was on the note?" I ask nervously. _Another_ wedding dress escapade…this could and most likely will be deadly.

"Yep the confirmation letter, the time, and what to bring is all written in the kitchen." he says as his face is starting to fade back to normal, it's only pink right now. This is definitely a touchy subject for us both so I completely understand why he is flushed, "I'm sorry Lils. I just took manners into my own hands when I shouldn't have."

"Don't apologize. It's okay, if it needs to be done I can go and do it. I mean it can't be as bad as it was with my mom and Miley in the room. That was really stressful… I'm pretty sure I can do it by myself."

"Oh you're not going by yourself. You ran away from me the first time because of a dress. I'm not letting you leave so easily this time." he says putting our foreheads together and then kissing my lips lightly.

"You're amazing, Ollie." I sigh after the kiss.

"Well, since I only made the appointment last night we had to get the earliest appointment. Our appointment is in about 30 minutes." he grins and that compliment is quickly taken back.

"Are you kidding me, Oliver?" I say flying out of his arms and rushing into the bedroom to change, "That is not enough time to change!" I lose my footing because I seem to have a lapse in memory with my injury and it affecting my equilibrium. Oliver comes to the rescue once again and catches me before I hit the floor.

"Is it safe to say that you're going to need my help getting dressed again?" he smirks holding me close to him. I stick my tongue out and complain, "I guess, but no helping. You just make sure I don't pass out and help me change my bandage."

"Deal, Lil." he laughs. We both walk into the bedroom and he pulls out my 'Ollie-only tank top' out of my suitcase and he smiles deviously as he shows me from where I'm sitting on the bed, "This one."

"I wore that last time, but I guess I can wear it again." I laugh.

"Yes you can." he says throwing it to me. I take off my shirt quickly and replace it with the blue tanktop he chucked at me.

"And jeans cause its kinda cold outside." he says throwing those over to me and I change into those just as fast.

As I struggle to get my pants on I turn and see Oliver fully dressed and ready to go. "So you get to see me like this twice in 24 hours, but I get to see you once. Tell me how that's fair." I groan as I finally get the stubborn pants to zip and button.

We go into the bathroom and finish getting ready in record time. Teeth brushed, clothed, new bandage and I've got my purse. Oliver smiles at me and hooks his arm with mine, "Ready soon-to-be Mrs. Oken?"

"As ready as I guess I'll ever be, Mr. Oken." I sigh, grab my purse and follow my fiancé out to the car and we drive until we get to the smallest little boutique that is bursting at the seams with wedding paraphernalia.

There are dresses upon dresses upon dresses. Everywhere you walk there are shoes, which I can handle. I love shoes. There is a veil everywhere you turn. Here comes someone to fit us into her schedule. Cue my cold sweat.

Oliver holds out his hand first and the woman gives us a warm smile and shakes his hand.

"Okens?" someone asks from a reception desk where apparently our information is stashed away.

"Yeah?" I answer. This shirt is going to be drenched if I don't stop sweating. Curse my overactive sweat glands! I lean into Oliver and he wraps an arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head and I faintly hear him think aloud in a whisper, "It's just a dress, why is she spazzing out?"

"Come with me." another woman smiles and we follow her into an area full of dressing rooms, "Oliver you can sit out here. If we want you to see it, we'll let you see it. Okay?" he lets go of my waist and looks at me as if to ask, 'Are you going to be okay?' I nod discreetly and he nods with a smile and kisses my cheek before calling out to me "Get a good one, Lils!" I laugh at my dork and understand why he had to be here. I would've ran off again if he wasn't here. Plus, he's my ride home. He can be smart. …S_ometimes_.

I walk quickly with the consultant to a dressing room where she lets me in and we begin to talk and I brief her on everything I want in my dress and she goes out to find my dream dress. I sit down on a chair in the room against the pale yellow room and look in the mirror and smile at my reflection. I can do this. I can.

The door quickly opens again and the woman smiles at me, "Oliver wanted me to tell you he loves you and will love anything you are in or not in." We smile at one another and I laugh to myself, "I'm a lucky girl." I finally reply.

"I'll say. Not many fiancés come with the bride to find the dress and when they do sometimes it's a major battle between the two, because the guy has been forced to come." she says turning toward the dresses that she hung up on the wall.

"Oh trust me; knowing us, it will be a major battle. Anything is." I laugh.

"Oh, well I guess that's good to know." she says pulling out the first dress and holds it out for me to see, "It's a bit of a princess at a ball type dress, but I think you'll like it."

"You did hear me say that I'm a bit of a tomboy, right?" I ask, because this dress has already put me way out of my comfort zone. Flight is the answer for me in the fight or flight question. I turn towards the door and the lady looks at me with the stink eye, "Oliver told me to keep you locked in here and keep a close eye on you. Sorry, you're not leaving." she says thrusting the dress at me, "Try it on!"

I blush. Dang it, Oliver! If he was in the room I would've slapped him by now. I take the dress in my hands and the dress consultant and I have to get me into it. Yes, it is a two man job. I get into it and I look in the mirror, all I see is white. There is no me. I am enveloped in lace, poofy whatever the stuff is to make it poof and I can't see myself. I look for my face and finally see it in the mirror, there I am. The only reason I find it is because the bandage wrapped around my head is a nice tint of red I shouldn't have to do a treasure hunt to find me in a dress.

"Don't you just look darling!" she grins.

I push the poofy bottom closer to me so there is less of a poof. "Thanks?" I reply, "But I hate it. A lot. I hate it a lot." I say honestly still trying to rid it of the poof. It reminds me of how poofy my Ollie-Pop's hair gets on a humid day, and that is not that great of a reminder when wearing my wedding dress.

"I'm sure, your fiancé will disagree!" she replies all giddy. This lady has no idea what she is doing. Leave it to me to get the rookie. She pulls me out of the safe room where no one can see me and out into the open and over to Oliver, who is sitting with legs crossed and looking bored as ever. He is looking at the magazines that they supplied in the waiting area. All bridal magazines.

That's what you get, buddy.

He turns his head when he hears me whisper one last time the consultant that I have yet to learn her name, "I hate it. I don't want him to see this on me."

"Oh hey." he says looking at my face. Then he scans the rest of me, "Wow." that's all he can say, "Wow."

"Isn't it just beautiful on her?" the consultant beams.

"That's not my Lilly." he says shaking his head, "That is not her. That's not the dress."

I smile at him and then turn toward the woman and reply with the remark any three year old would say, "Told you so!"

"Oh man, I thought that this would be perfect! It's so beautiful."

"It's not me." I restate and Oliver nods in affirmation, "It's not what I want my bride in." Butterflies fly all around in my stomach. _My bride_, I'm getting married! I'm going to be Oliver's bride! Eeep! I stop spazzing for a second and smile at him and mouth a thank you. I stumble my way with the poofy dress back into the dressing room with my consultant.

"Well, sweet pea, I think you look beautiful in this dress." she says getting me out of the big fat cloud I'm stuck in the middle of in.

"I want to try another one." I say boldly. She turns toward me and holds out another dress. There's still a bit of a poof, but it's something that actually looks workable. It's less work to get in this one but it still takes the both of us. I slip into it and look into the mirror again, "Wow, this is horrible looking." I state honestly. "I'm with you, this time." she says looking into the mirror also to see my reflection, "It doesn't flatter you at all." It bunches around my waist and makes me look bigger than I am. The top part doesn't stay up very well. I don't like it, he would, but I don't. The only reason though he'd like it is because the top is hanging by a thread.

"It looked like _the dress _on the hanger though." I sigh and climb out of it, handing it to her, "It's safe to say I don't want to show that to Ollie."

"Okay, dress number three?" she says pulling it off the hanger and holding it out for me to see. "Wow, that's a gorgeous dress." I sigh and she helps pull it over me.

I look in the mirror for what feels like the umpteenth time and I see myself in a gorgeous dress. I see myself first though. I'm not under shadowed by the overshadowing dresses like beforehand. I'm there and the dress just helps show _me _off.

"Oh Lilly, that is your dress." she sighs in awe, "You wanna show Oliver?" I nod as I turn to see how the back looks in the mirror.

This is perfection. It's not too flashy, too girly, too tomboy-ish, too showy or too plain. It makes me shine and it makes me pop, "Yes! Yes I do!" I say twirling in my dress giddily. This is perfection.

I waltz out happily with the consultant and beam at Oliver when I see him. His eyes light up and he stands up and sighs adoringly, "You look absolutely stunning, Lilly."

"Really?" I eep knowing that seeing Oliver like this is how I've always wanted him to be: absolutely starstruck by me. Silly little Lilly, his best friend he's seen since everyday preschool. Me. He's seeing me

"Oh yeah." he says walking over to me and kissing my lips before whispering, "The Greek god has his gorgeous goddess."

"And her dress is amazing, right?" I smile stepping back and showing off my dress.

He nods grinning widely and moaning his signature phrase once again, "Oh yeah."

I smile at myself in the multiple mirrors surrounding us and look at the dress once more. The only way to describe me in the dress was I looked like the most beautiful Greek goddess. His arms wrap around me unexpectedly and we share a kiss in the middle of the store and his hands run across my back, "Backless, Ollie-Pop likey."

I giggle at his dorkiness and say, "There is no doubt now. I'm ready to be Mrs. Oken."

**AN: What'd ya think? Read and review please! Thanks guys and Happy Fourth of July!**

**-Emily  
GOD BLESS!**  
**~IheartORANGE~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, so I just finished IDBID...this isn't the end. I have like 4 more chapters left. They only need to be edited and it'll be ready to post! :) Thanks for reading guys. Enjoy. :)**

Oliver gives me a mischievous grin as he throws one last thing in the bright red suitcase in between us. I look at him incredibly puzzled at why he's grinning and then I see. He just threw my panties into the suitcase, "Way to be mature, Oliver!" I yell at him, and if he was in smacking distance, I would've smacked him. I roll my eyes at his immaturity as I sit on the bed and he zips up the large piece of luggage. I am holding gauze in my hands as Oliver is finishing the packing for me.

He comes across his shirt in the smaller suitcase, since the large one is done and lying near the door, ready to be thrown in the back of the car and make the long trek to Malibu.

"Lils, why must you steal my shirts?" he holds up the shirt, though it was folded perfectly in the suitcase I packed last night. He knows it irks me when he does that, yet he always does it. My man drives me nuts, but I love him.

I snatch the shirt from him, "You leave them at my place. They become mine." I remind him of the simple motto I've had ever since we started dating. Though, there was that one time when I found boxers in my back pocket, I let him have those back. No way, I was going to keep them. Plus, with Miley in the room, I couldn't have just put them back in my pocket and smirked at my boyfriend. That would've been a recipe for disaster.

"I seem to remember having to walk home shirtless the night I wore this one. Where were you hiding it when we were looking for it?" he asks me trying to get his shirt back. As soon as he reaches for it I pull back.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I stick my tongue out at him and he reaches for it again, unsuccessful in grabbing it.

"You're sneaky."

I lift my eyebrows and begin to explain, "Well, honey, you would've been without outfits to change into, had I not held onto the things that you leave. You would've been stuck in one outfit for the past three days."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way." he trails, "I've got the most prepared woman ever!" he gives me a sloppy kiss to the cheek.

"That you do."

He smiles irresistibly at me and holds the shirt in his fist, and then throw it in the suitcase. It's getting wrinkled, but I'm beyond caring when I feel his lips press against my neck. I barely get out a, "What are you doing?" or a "Fold that!" before he begins to nip at my neck and wrap arms around me. His arms almost wrap around until I feel his hand in mine. He grabs the gauze in my hands and takes it from me and nuzzles his face into my neck. He pulls away once he has the desired object in his hands, he places it to the side.

He begins to unravel the bandage from my head expertly, giving me no pain at all, "This is the last time changing it, Lilly-Pop." he tells me, "You've stopped bleeding. Even that pesky spot by your ear stopped." he examines my head for any bleeding spots, carefully. Oh so carefully.

"Really?" I ask after he throws away the sticky, bloody bandage.

"Yep." slyly he turns his head and somehow our lips are pressed against each other. I don't even know how he managed to do that. Ollie-Pop's got talent.

He murmurs something against my mouth. I finally understand what he's saying after he mumbles it for the third time, "I missed this." his lips curl into a smile as he flips around and pins me to the bed, showering my face and neck in sloppy but loving kisses. Just as his hands begin to go south and right before I smack his face, my cell vibrates in my pocket.

This wouldn't usually be a problem because the pants would've been long gone in a pile and we wouldn't have heard a sound, but this time it's just an annoyance. It's too early for anyone to be up. I'm curious to see who could possibly be calling this early. I know it's not Miley, mom or Oliver because the first two are still asleep and Oliver lost his phone in the couch last night (we've yet to find it). I put a finger up to my lover's lips and pull my phone out of my pocket and see the name. Oliver tries to peer over and see also, but once I see him attempting this I pull back.

I'm not letting him see this. He'd blow a gasket. I'm about to blow one myself. This was supposed to be done. I wasn't supposed to be ever contacted by him again, but I am and I'm cringing at the sight of his name: _Jeremy_. Yuck!

"Who is it, Lilly-Pop?" he asks planting kisses down my neck.

"Don't worry about it, Ollie-Pop." I say using my hand to cover the name as he tries to see it. I cleverly keep my hand over the screen to cover up the horrific name.

"But honey, whenever you say that, I usually need to be worrying about it." he pulls away from me and sits up, "So who is it?" he asks me sternly. Meaning he wants an answer, but I'm not giving him one. He's been so sweet and loving and I don't want him to turn into mad and overprotective Oliver. Just stay my loving dork a little while longer…

My wish must not be heard because he somehow he pins me to the bed and grabs my phone (in one fluid movement… impressive, Oliver).

I know he's read the name shone brightly coming from my phone when he yells, "JEREMY! Lilly, how could you?" his face begins to redden rapidly after he yells the question. I crawl over to him and kiss his cheek quickly, before he pulls away, "You have my permission to do away with him." His dark eyes, burning with rage catch my calmer baby blues, "Well, I'm happy I have your blessing." he bites back sarcastically; "I didn't need it, but I'm glad I have it." he turns away from me and mumbles angrily under his breath, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

It's my turn to yell now, "I know it wasn't, Oliver! I'm just as mad as you are! _He_ told me he was never ever going to contact me, but look at this: _a text_!"

"So you didn't contact him?" Oliver turns his face and I see that it's slowly beginning to become normal again.

"Can I backslap you for that comment?" I snap. Way to ruin a good day, Oliver, "I did not. Will not. And have never contacted him or any other man in our relationship _ever_. Do you hear me, Oliver?" I take my spot as top dog and he begins to submit to me, "I-I'm sorry. You know how the Oken mind is always thinkin'?" I nod, "Sometimes it doesn't think all the way through."

"You don't say" I say laced with sarcasm, "But I want to know why he texted me…" I say with a weak smile.

Oliver wraps an arm around my shoulder and I lean up against him as he looks at me and playfully kisses my nose, "As long as my Lilly-Pop's to stay I don't care if you text him _back_." he says as if it's some forbidden, taboo subject and he licks his lips subconsciously. My Oliver is just adorable.

I open the phone and look through the text message and paraphrase it, "Well, it looks like he's coming over today before we leave. He's on his way right now." Oliver's temper gets the best of him as he pounds the bed angrily, "Why the heck is he coming?" I put an arm around his waist and lean my head into his shoulder, "Calm down, Ollie-Pop. He found my engagement ring and he's bringing it over."

"Lilly, honey, as much as I want to believe that….That doesn't sound like the jerk I know." Oliver says softly. He must know I kinda want to rip into him right now. The third or so time you're questioning my honesty? Not the best way to show that it was a _good_ thing I came back willingly.

"Oliver," I snap my head from my favorite spot in his neck and glare at him, "If you keep continuing to not trust me then you will earn that backslap I mentioned earlier." Oliver blushes, "I'm sorry once again." he mutters. I don't like resorting to angry fiancé but if my fiancé keeps on like this _it's off_. Plus, that apology wasn't very heartfelt and he didn't even look me in the eye.

Oliver must see that I am completely serious with my threat, but that I also sugarcoated it. I say this because he takes my hands in his and looks deep into my eyes, "_Lilly Truscott_, I am sorry. And honey, I love you. And as hokey as it sounds: I need you." Oliver brings my hands up to his mouth and kisses them. I smile at his dorky affection and kiss his nose, "Thank you, Ollie. And don't get used to using the last name. I'm soon to be Mrs. Lilly _Oken._" I smile, full of giddy and kiss him hard on the mouth. He stumbles backwards the slightest from my kiss, "If I knew my last name excited you so much we would've gotten married _in high school."_ he smirks.

"Oh really?" I smile, "None of that 'I'm not ready' crap you pulled when you _thought_ I was breaking up with you?" my eyes narrow. Oliver blushes and looks down. I crane my neck to be face to face with him, "I've forgiven you for that. I have. I promise. You're apology was amazing."

"You said it would take more than flowers, if I remember right." Oliver says lifting his head and looking at me, "And I thought flowers, chocolate and an incredibly expensive date would get me out of the hole I'd dug for myself." he kisses my cheek, "Apparently it worked. Look at us: getting married in just a few weeks." I lean my head back into his shoulder and kiss his neck, "Just a few more weeks, Oliver. And we'll be getting married and I'll be completely healed and ready for anything." I smile as I press my lips to his neck, "I love you." Oliver kisses the top of my head, "I love you too, Lilly-Pop."

Just as we are about to pick up where we left off after the unwelcomed text from you know who, there's a knock at our door. Oliver stands up and pulls me up with him. He wraps an arm around my waist as we walk to the door. I can't help but giggle at his overprotective ways. Oliver hears me giggle and looks at me, "Lilly, I'm just being your crutch right now. It just happens to be a plus that we're seeing Jeremy and you need my help."

"Oh really, Oliver? Jeremy a plus?" I laugh, "That makes sense." I look at him and lovingly wind my fingers into his mop head of hair, "Sweetheart, just go ahead and say you're being an overprotective Ollie-Pop."

He laughs and uses one hand to open the door and there he is, the guy that ruined everything: Jeremy. I smile as warmly as I can, which isn't very warmly at all. I guess the best part of it all is Oliver is sticking to me like glue. His arm is around me and my hands are just kinda playing with his hair. I _love _his hair.

"Hi, Jeremy." I say through clenched teeth and retract my hands from my almost-husband's nice head of thick brown hair. Oliver's grip tightens around my waist and he begins to talk, "What exactly are you here for?" Oliver tries to ask him calmly, but by the way his arm continues to squeeze me even more every second the jerk is here, he's giving away his façade of calm. Plus, if he squeezes any tighter, I'm going to have bruises. I quickly remedy my situation with a slight tap of his hand and he releases his grip the slightest.

"Oh, uhm, well I'm here to drop off this before you guys go." he runs a hand through his thick yet short blonde hair and uses the other hand to dive into his pocket and pull out something shiny. I automatically recognize it as my oversized engagement ring, "This is yours right?" he holds it out in his palm. He's trying to keep the macho persona going as well, but the way Oliver is staring him down and clutching me to his side: the jerk's sweating. Mission accomplished.

I peer into his palm, "Yeah. That's mine."

Jeremy flushes, "Okay, that's good. I just found some random ring once I came to terms after you, ya know…." He's definitely trying to stay a macho manly man. "Oh yeah, _punched you_." I smile.

"How'd you know it was mine?" I ask as Oliver takes it into his right hand and inspects it. I have no idea what he's looking for. He's no jeweler. I guess that's obvious though from him getting me a size too big. Yes, I still haven't let that go.

"I, um, well…your ring dug into my cheek a little bit and then I heard some kind of clanking noise. It sounded like metal hitting metal. I picked it up and put it up against my scratch. It was a perfect fit." I never noticed but he's been keeping one hand covering up his cheek the entire time I've been looking at him and listening to his explanation.

Oliver suddenly pinches my side and I jump and then snap my head up to glare at him and see him smiling down at me. I know that smile it's his, 'Good job, Lilly' smile. You know you've got the right guy to marry when he gives you the 'Good job' smile when you punch someone out. Man, I love him and his smile makes me want to close the door on the doctor and pin him against a wall. Company ruins everything.

"Oh well, okay." Oliver grins as he grabs my hand and slowly puts the ring on my ring finger. The annoying bareness of my finger is gone. The ring is on. The wedding is on. My man is with me. Now if the jerk would just leave, then I'd be able to say "Life is good."

Jeremy- Ugh, his name alone makes me want to hurl, from here on out he will be The Jerk. Anyway, The Jerk glances at me and Oliver's hand moves from my hip to my shoulder and I fold instinctively into his arms. "Are you done with your visit?" he snaps and then tries to get back to the chilled state he was in, "I mean, we've got to hit the road and finish packing. And honestly, why are you up at five AM?"

"I'm a doctor. I'm up at unreasonable times. And I remember Lilly saying something about you guys leaving soon, but I didn't know it was _this _soon." The Jerk laughs with a hand on the doorknob, ready to go.

I hold out my hand for him to shake as I grin and say, "Thank you for the ring. I guess we're done here."

"Hey, wait. Your head is healing perfectly." he says leaning way to close for comfort, an inch more and my nose would be slamming into his.

Oliver tenses up and pulls his hand away from me and places it on the center of The Jerk's–wait, he isn't even important enough to have a title—He will only ever be Jeremy. It's all he deserves anyway—chest and pushes him away with a hard quick shove backwards. Their eyes meet and my Ollie is livid and Jeremy steps back, "She is my fiancé, not yours. You can leave, now." Jeremy's hand grasps the doorknob harder and twists it from behind. I fold into Oliver and he wraps both arms around me it's like a hug but I'm backwards. His hands clasp one another and pull me closer to him. I lean my head back on his shoulder, snuggling into his neck. I sigh contently and then say with a smile and eyes closed enjoying the euphoria my man gives me, "Just go ahead and leave. You never had a chance."

Jeremy's eyes widen and it's now obvious that he has never ever been said no to. Well, back up buddy, Lilly Truscott (almost Oken) is telling you to the hit the road. Oh wait, at the coffee shop I told him to drop dead. That works even better. He slips out the door and I hear his car speed out of there breaking the 25 miles per hour in this residential place. I knew I hated him more than I originally thought…That's how Thor, my sweet dog, died. Some dude was speeding and didn't see Thor.

Anyway, I'm happy now. Oliver kisses my forehead and spins me so my chest is against his, "We did it. You got the ring back. I got my woman and we're ready to leave. The only thing left to do is face our parents when we get back."

"Constant calls from them…eloping is sounding better and better." I sigh into his chest.

"After this whole adventure you're not getting off that easy. You are dealing with the dress, the stress, the chapel, the parents and a tuxed Ollie-Pop." Oliver explains with a light laugh.

"Well, you'll be dealing with a Bridezilla." I snap.

"No, not my Lilly-Pop." he laughs even more, "Not this woman who has made dating, engaging and finally getting married so _easy._" his voice is laced with sarcasm and I'm about ready to smack that smirk off his face. He knows I'm getting ticked, but he keeps going.

"Oliver Oken, you keep going and I'll leave you at the altar." my eyes narrow. Two can play this game buddy.

"Leaving me again?" he grins deviously, "I guess I should get used to it, huh?" his eyes turn into puppy dog brown eyes and his lips juts out and he reminds me of when he was little and how he would be able to spend the night so many times. Mrs. Nancy Oken might be the toughest woman alive, but she always fell for his pouty face. And now, I'm lining up with my soon to be mother-in-law.

"I left once." I reiterate for my own sake, "Once."

"How about more than that?" he grins and knows he's winning a bickering battle, "Coldplay vs. Radiohead, the messed up 'I love you', when you thought that I thought you had fat fingers." he could go on, now that I think about it but he doesn't. "And just in my defense: I'm a man; I don't know what ring size is normal. You act like that's something every man should know."

I blush and his smirk widens, "I know what you are going to say…" There is no way on earth he knows what I'm thinking. He's known me forever but he doesn't know what I'm about to say, "…Something every gay man should know." I really have no idea where he got that from but he's dead on. He even got the tone of voice right, "And that's just your way of saying sorry, but not saying sorry but admitting your wrong secretly. I know you, Lils. Inside and out."

"And I know you. And I know how cranky you are when you don't get any lunch. If we don't leave now we will be in so much traffic during lunch time that you won't be able to eat."

"Well, I'll go haul your three million suitcases in the car's trunk." he groans. I laugh but then realize something, "Oliver, honey, we brought two cars. I might feel better and I might be able to drive but 7 hours without you is not going to happen." It's true. I don't think I'll be able to stand that long without him.

"Lilly, honey, don't worry. I've thought this through. We're taking my car." he kisses my forehead, "Lils, sweetheart, don't you worry, Ollie-Pop's on the job." He says this last statement with such fervor that I know I'm supposed to trust him, but those words coming from my dork….

….Dear Lord, help us all!

**AN: Do I have something up my sleeve? Yes, a couple things actually. ;) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**-Emily**

**GOD BLESS!**

**~IheartORANGE~**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: More pre-wedding drama. This I think and the next few chapters have been my absolute favorite to write! Hope you enjoy. :)**

Somehow we ended up at the Okens house with my mom there and a million questions being fired at us. I'm on the couch, trying my hardest to be the sweet girl next door/ fiancé person as Oliver's hands are folded in his lap with my hand holding his tightly.

His mom is yelling at us right now and I'm fighting from bursting out laughing as Oliver is sweating. It's really all too funny. The man voice is being thrown at us from two ways: his mom and dad. Oliver is sweating nervously and doing everything but shaking, his voice is a little squeaky from being too scared when he replies to all the accusations. I'm using my thumb to rub his hand and try to calm him down some. My mom is sitting in the chair across from me and all she's done is glare at us the entire time. It's not like we committed a crime! This is just too rich, it really is.

I cross my legs and give Oliver a weak smile and my mom sees it and glares harder and finally speaks, "As soon as they are done ripping into Oliver, it's my turn." she looks at Oliver and then back at me and then Ollie again, "I'm not above ripping into Oliver either. I will treat him as if he was my own son." Oliver shivers and sends shivers up my spine as my mother smiles deviously. If we were dogs we would've wet the floor by now out of fear.

"Oliver Oken!" Nancy's voice echoes throughout the house that has come to be as comfortable as my own through the many years. Oliver's head darts to look at his mom and he squeaks out, "Yeah, m-mom?"

"I'm not finished." she spits. Mr. Oken is next to Nancy and Oliver looks toward him for a quick second his eyes pleading: 'Help me!' His dad shakes his head telling him he's just as mad and will not come to his rescue, "As I was saying! You leave your job for almost a week now and all the band people have been calling constantly to know where you are. We gave them your cell because we had no idea where you were. And you were SEVEN hours away from home. I tried calling. Heather tried calling. We were this close" she holds up her thumb and pointer finger to give a visual, "to me leading a search party to find you guys."

I hear this and blush like mad and I squeeze Oliver's hand tighter, "We didn't elope or anything." I blurt out. Oliver looks at me with the expression I am usually giving him, the 'you doughnut, don't say that!' look. I realize what I said and mentally smack myself, "We came back." Oliver states, "That's what she means. We weren't planning on eloping." Oliver laughs nervously. We weren't but that was quite a topic of conversation on our little excursion, I guess it was just on my mind and I slipped.

"Oliver, all those years of holding your hand in the parking lot." his father shakes his head, "It taught you nothing? I trusted you, son. And now you're getting married in a couple weeks. We don't want you to just pick up and leave us in the dust. We _are_ your parents after all."

Oliver turns his face to the floor and now I feel guilty. His hand squeezes mine and I lean my head into his shoulder but quickly pull myself out of his shoulder when I see his dad poke Mrs. Oken and I await the man voice to erupt.

Nancy looks at my mom and gives her the nod and then they start to rip into me. I can deal with the man voice, my mom, who annoys the heck out of me; not so much. I'm still mad at her for moving to Atlanta, without consulting me at all. She really is the most selfish person in the world.

My mom starts by talking about the dreaded dress, "There are so many ways to start off this." mom taps her temple as if she's thinking, "Let's start with the dress. So, I was going to pay and then you freak and I have to drive you home and then you're gone. No dress and the wedding is in a couple weeks. To think that's only the beginning!" my mother yells that last part as she throws her hands in the air.

"In my defense at Big Bear I found a dress! Ollie paid. I love it, it's perfect–" I'm about to go on about how amazing my dress is, but I'm cut off…so that's where I get it from!

"So you rob me my mother of the bride moment? There we go something else to yell about. Thank you Lilly!" Remember, me saying she was the most selfish person in the world? It's my big day and she's mad that I'm robbing _her_ of the mother daughter moment.

"This is my wedding! Mine and Oliver's! It took me forever to actually agree that we were ready. You have _no_ idea what has gone on these last few days." I look directly at her as I scream, "So back off mom!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Oliver's eyes widen and I feel his hand squeeze my leg and he whispers, "Whoa! Down girl, down." I turn towards him and give him my best 'Shut it' look complete with bearing my teeth.

"Lillian Truscott!" my mother yells trying to calm me down and show her rage at me.

"_Heather_ Truscott, call me Lillian _Oken_ after today!" I yell and grab Oliver's hand, "Let's go get married Oliver!"

Oliver's eyes bug out but I pull him up and pull him out the door and slam it with my foot behind me. The dress is in the car, I'm ready to go find a chapel that takes walk-ins. I stand at the door with Oliver's hand in mine. Oliver shakes his hand from mine and takes me by the shoulders and looks at me directly in the eye, "Lilly, honey, don't be an idiot."

"I'm tired of being taken advantage of! I'm tired of my mom breathing down my neck! I'm old enough to be independent and I'm old enough to get married without _her_ consent or presence." I snap at him.

"Lilly." his head shakes in disappointment, "We can't run off and get married right now. We have the date set, we have people flying in to see us. We can't just get married now when we've planned this out for _weeks_ later."

"You have your tux in the car, I have my dress. We can buy a bouquet on the way to wherever we are going and it will be done. You can move into my apartment and we'll live happily ever after." I lean closer to him and our noses touch, "I don't need the big wedding with lots of people. I only need you to make my dream wedding." I smile.

Oliver smiles widely and kisses my cheek, "I love you, but honestly Lilly we can't let down _everyone_. I don't want to get married out of spite of our parents. What kind of wedding is that?" Oliver explains and honestly he's starting to make more sense than he ever has since I've known him, but I'm going to stay stubborn, because I'm Lilly, "Lilly-Pop, can we just go back in there and endure what they have to say and then go on with our pre-wedding lives?

"No." I calmly say and pull him into the car we brought with me driving to wherever we're headed as he is pushed into the passenger side. We really should've gone home after the seven hour drive, which ended up being ten hours because we stopped off to get lunch and dinner and got caught in traffic. Oliver just had to stop by his parents' house and look at us now. I shouldn't have let him stop at his parents.

Oliver opens his mouth about to explain why he thinks we shouldn't go through with this, but I put a finger to his lips, "Ollie-Pop, do you even want to get married?"

"Of course!" he screeches appalled that I even had to ask.

"Today is as good a day as any other." I smile and crank the car while we both buckle our seatbelts and Oliver takes my hand in his as I drive. I know where I'm going, now: the little chapel that's about 30 minutes away from us. I'm ready to be married.

Oliver asks me as soon as we are out of our neighborhood where we are going and I just let him sit there in anticipation, until we drive up and are telling the people there we want to get married today. Oliver looks around and gives me a quick judgment of this place, "Lils, this isn't where I want our day to be." I look around as well. He's right. People are coming in pregnant, trying to fit into the wedding dress supplied. The men here remind me of the guys at the gas station but worse; if that's possible. I see one man coming in with no shirt…..He _really _needs to wear a shirt. His wife is a trophy wife for sure and she's draped over him like no sophisticated or normal woman would do if she wanted to keep her dignity. This is the lowest of the low in Malibu.

I look at Oliver and then down at my feet and begin to tear up. It's not that my shoes are ugly and I'm crying about it; I've just had as much as I can handle and someone needs to slam the breaks on this disaster. Everything that has been building and I've finally hit my peak. I honestly don't want to get married here and do it in spite of my parents.

I make the most pathetic, whiny whimper:"Ollie-Pop" Oliver stops looking around the trashy chapel and puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head so we're looking directly at one another, "Lilly, I love you and even though we aren't married _yet_" the dorkiest dreamiest grin pops on his face when his lips form the word 'yet', "we've been through thick and thin" his hand moves from my chin and traces the recent scarring of where my head slammed into the concrete, "in sickness and in health," Oliver presses his lips against my jaw, "Til death do we part."

With those words I'm sold and am having to hold myself back to show him how much I needed to hear those words. Instead of tackling him to the floor and ripping his shirt to smithereens I giggle. Through the tears I laugh and it reverberates against him as he presses his soft lips against my salty from tears lips and I am absolutely stunned by how much I love him. It's never hit me so hard before and its hit me in the way of a waterfall of tears. He pulls away when he hears me sniffling and wraps his arms around me, "Are you okay?" I sniffle and smile, "I just love you too much. I can't handle it sometimes." I blush at the true yet incredibly sappy words and he presses his lips onto mine and his hands intertwine into my hair and then he pulls away and kisses my forehead and dorkily whispers into my ear, "I love you more, Lilly-Pop."

"Lillian and Oliver!" I hear a voice yell and I melt into Oliver's arms trying to hide, because I know that voice. Oh not right now, please! Oliver snaps his head up and sees my mother and straightens up, "Hi, Ms. T."

"Oliver." she states through clenched teeth. I turn to see her, "Hi mom." I step out of the firm grasp of my Ollie-Pop and walk over to my mother, "Lillian." she spits with the same disgust in her voice as she said my fiancé's name.

"How'd you find us?" I ask before she can even begin to yell. Oliver walks over to me and wraps his arms around me from behind and looks at my mother, his soon to be mother-in-law and smiles adorably and innocently.

If my mom hasn't known him as long as she had she would've melted at his smile. She has done just that with guys that had come to pick me up for a date before Oliver and I started to date. She loses track of what's going on and for just a second I see something in her: loneliness. I finally see the aftermath of the gruesome divorce. She doesn't necessarily miss him, but she misses the love he could deal out just for her. Just seeing that in her for a split second helped draw me closer to Oliver; I never want to lose him. I guess in some cruel way I can thank my parents' divorce for helping me realize that I needed him more than a friend.

"Hmm?" she asks turning away from Oliver's sweet innocent smile, which truthfully, makes me want to pin him against a wall and disprove the innocence he's trying to portray.

"How'd you find us?" I state once again and Oliver's hands wrap around my waist and he leans his chin on my right shoulder cocking his head to the side just a bit so he can hear this story. He looks at my mom and I'm sorry but there is the teeniest pang of jealousy. 'Hot-liday dress'…yeah, right, buddy. He must notice some type of change in me because in the blink of an eye I feel a kiss on my neck, timed perfectly. My mom didn't see a thing. Nice job, honey. With insecurities banished and butterflies in my stomach I'm ready to face my mom and I ask her one last time as she blushes. I'm lost to why her cheeks are red. "So, how'd you find us?"

"Well, ever since you were a little girl, you've threatened to elope with Oliver because you knew how to find your way to this place. Every single time I'd tick you off, you'd threaten to run away. But it was never the normal little girl thing…Oliver was always involved. I knew that when you said 'elope' today you'd end up here." my mom giggles the slightest and I can't help but laugh as well at my younger self.

Oliver joins in with the laughing and unwraps his arms from me and smiles at me, "So, wait, we could've eloped even earlier than high school?" I smack him playfully and my mom smiles and after seeing our playful side it lights up her apologetic side (a rare thing to ever see), "I really shouldn't have worried about you guys." she wraps her arms around me and Oliver and pulls us into a group hug, "I love you two and am overjoyed for you." she kisses Oliver's cheek and then my own through her newly forming tears, "I'll butt out. I promise." No such words have ever been more glorious.

She then takes Oliver by the shoulders, "Take care of my Lilly, okay?" Oliver nods quickly as if he never thought otherwise, "She's my only one don't corrupt her." my mother titters. Oliver looks at me and I giggle when he says, "Oh Ms. T, nothing to worry about there." What he keeps away from my mom is that I'm the one that corrupts him. Oops.

"Good." she grins and then grasps my shoulders, "Lilly, sweetheart, I love you and will support you all the way through everything. Just don't get married here. I want to be there, and your dad came down and is staying at the house to walk you down the aisle on your big day." she pulls me close and hugs me tight. This is enough of a mother daughter moment for me, I'm reveling in the moment. She kisses my forehead, "Lils, sweetie, I love you and can't wait to have your best friend as my son-in-law." My mom wraps an arm around Oliver and smiles, "You've always been family, but I can't wait til it's legal." she _eeps _the tiniest bit. (Oliver is right, 'Heredity_ is_ a powerful thing'.) Oliver kisses my mom on the cheek and nods joyously, "I feel the same way, Ms. T."

I hold my soon to be husband's hand tightly and we look at my mom, I raise my eyebrow and give a sweet smile. She throws her hands in the air in defeat, "Okay, okay, butting out now." she leaves the chapel with one last smile.

As soon as she's gone Oliver picks me up from the ground and spins us, like he did when I found the Rico love note and then he kisses me on the mouth with one word coming from our mouths, "_Soon._"

We both know what that word means: Getting married _soon_! I am more than ready. Funny how I go from not ready to so ready I want it done _now_.

It's just the way Lilly Truscott, (almost Oken) rolls.

**AN: :) well, there ya go. Thanks for reading, please review. The ceremony is in the next chapter. Again, review please!**

**-Emily**

**GOD BLESS!**

**~IheartORANGE~**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Finally, the wedding, the main event! I worked incredibly hard on this chapter, because you have to have the perfect Loliver wedding. I hope I didn't disappoint. Read and review. :)**

Miley is gushing. Mom and Dad are crying in another room. I am stressing. And all I've done is put on the dress…This is going to be quite a day.

"Lilly, you're getting married today!" Miley squeals. At the sheer stupidity and obviousness of that statement I mumble, "You should really be the blonde, Mile." Miley just smiles sweetly and straightens out her bridesmaid dress. It's a greenish color and she rolls her eyes as she looks down at it.

She is zipping my wedding dress up in the back and I straighten it out making sure there are no wrinkles to be seen. I check the mirror, to make sure my hair stayed in the perfect curled do that my mom and I struggled with this morning. And it has! YES! Miley's still giving me the stank eye though.

"Honestly, Lils, did you really have to seek revenge this way?" she holds up the hem of her dress and the ghastly green shines. It brings a conniving smile to my face.

"Honestly, Miley, I did." I continue to smile deviously, "As we learned at your wedding, the maid of honor has nothing on the bride's wishes." She knows exactly what I'm talking about but I continue to explain. It's my day! If I want to spend it getting back at anyone who has crossed me, I will.

"This isn't necessary." she frowns looking at the dress and how shapeless it is. She stands in front of the mirror with me and the best way to explain is: I'm the blonde Cinderella and she's the ugly step sister. I'm loving this.

I love my dress and the way it hugs me perfectly at my waist and hips and the way it flows wonderfully and beautifully down the rest of my body. This is really _the_ dress, he really is _the_ one and Miley in a god-awful bridesmaid dress is just the icing on the cake, which reminds me our wedding cake is pretty awesome as well.

"Oh Miles, it is." this smile hasn't left my face since Miley slept over last night at my place. One: because I'm getting married! Two: it's been forever since I've seen Miles. Three: making fun of her is too much fun. Four: getting revenge on your wedding day just makes you smile all day.

"Do enlighten me, Lilly." she rolls her eyes, "I just don't see why making me wear this snot green color with no shape, making me look pregnant–" I give her a pointed look, "Gosh, Lilly. I'm not pregnant. I just lost the baby weight of Jaclyn, not going through that again."

I laugh, "Okay. Okay." Miley looks at me with daggers and I laugh even harder because the dress is just horrible on her. It's a beautiful dress but it engulfs her and it looks like a maternity outfit on her. It'd be something she would wear happily if there was a belt to tie around and show off her skinny waist, but I'm not giving up any of my belts.

Once I finally stop laughing I begin to explain, "Well, when you make me wear trashy hot pink as the bridesmaid and my boyfriend wear a hot pink tie along with all the other men….revenge is needed. It's needed _bad_." I grin as I look at my work. Nice job, Lilly, "You didn't think I'd let you get away without having to suffer at my wedding as much as I did at your wedding? Did you?" a little laugh comes out and she grimaces. I smile once again and make sure that my hair is flowing just as I want it as I twirl the curls around my finger.

I hear my ringtone in the distance and I go over to the counter in the bathroom, we're cramped in and retrieve it. I see that Oliver has left me a text message and I type back a response and I'm wrapped up in a texting conversation. It's not that I mind. Actually I'm glad he texted me. I haven't seen him in almost 2 days. We both had our bachelor and bachelorette parties the night before the wedding and then he stayed at Jake Ryan's house since Mrs. Ryan stayed with me in my apartment. As we continue to respond to each other's nervous insecurities via text message, Miley is oblivious. She is in front of the bathroom mirror pulling her hair up and then down, trying to somehow make herself look stunning in the dress I've given her. It's not working… I made sure that no matter how you styled yourself it would still look awful.

"The only reason your dress was pink was because that was the color _I_ wanted." she grumbles pulling at the dress from behind, trying to make it hug her in the right places instead of the wrong ones, "Can you tell me in all honesty that puke green was the color you wanted?"

I carry on smiling, "Green looks beautiful against the color of the beach. And it's not _puke _greenit's _Apple_ Green. I wanted green Oliver heard _Apple_ and was sold. Plus, I said this is revenge, I don't care if you like it or not." I text Oliver back, my tone in the text laced with flattery and reassurance after he texts: "**_Lilly, I'm so nervous. I had a nightmare last night that you left me at the altar. It was horrible."_**

Miley finally looks up from her self-misery and she gasps, "Does this no seeing each other twenty-four hours mean anything?" She pulls the phone away from me and stuffs it down the neckline of her dress. I might want to be in contact with him, but diving down Miles' dress to get my phone isn't happening.

"It's unbearable." I sigh, the smile beginning to drift away, "I miss him." Whoever created this no contact with one another for twenty four hours, had to have believed in cruel and unusual punishment. It's horrible.

"Well, Lilly," she drapes her arm around my shoulder, "I did it when I got married." she smiles widely as she thinks back to her wedding day, "And look how Jake and I turned out!"

I reply with a signature Lilly comeback but making it sound draped in innocence, "Knocked up from your honeymoon?"

Miley darts her head toward me, "Hey!" she screams, "Little Jaclyn is the pride and joy in our lives, though a little time between the honeymoon and getting pregnant would've been nice." the slightest prideful maternal tone comes out when she is speaking about her little two year old. Still no Rance Jr. though. Jake insisted that Jaclyn somehow be named after him, because for the longest they thought she was a boy. So Jaclyn came to be and soon she'll be my little flower girl.

"So how is my little flower girl?" I ask a tad worried, since I haven't heard about her lately, as I search through my makeup bag on the counter

"She's with her daddy and your soon to be husband." she says pulling out a slim tube of concealer, "Don't worry. She'll be here."

I give a nervous laugh, "Hey, can I use your waterproof mascara?"

"Go ahead." Miley smiles and slides the desired object near me. I give her a thankful smile and continue searching through my bag, pulling out the pink cylinder I need, "Never Smudge Lipstick….this'll come in handy." I smirk to myself as I put it to the side and search for the right eye shadow to use.

"Spare me the details."

I drift off and think of the details instead of sharing them….so many _details _to think about. Miley snaps her fingers in front of my face and I come back to reality but with the smirk still on my mouth, "I'm sorry. Oliver just hasn't told me where we are going." I pull my hands from inside the bag and turn toward her, "He hasn't said anything to you, has he? He's still talking about Italy, but we can't afford that."

"It's not Italy." she quickly replies.

I turn away from her and continue the search for the right eye shadow. It can't be too bright or too dull or too overpowering. I end up pulling out the perfect blue as I continue to prattle with my maid of honor, "I was hoping it wasn't. I don't want to have to worry about my Ollie in the land of greasy, full of calories, Italian food." I mumble under my breath, "It's not the safest place for my diabetic Ollie-Pop."

"He hasn't told anyone where it is." she sighs still fussing over her dress eventually taking out my phone from her dress and setting it on the side, far from the sink, "He reassured everyone though that you'll love it."

"Anywhere I'm with him I'll love." I sigh dreamily with the same smile still on my face.

Miley mumbles as she puts her lip gloss on, "I can't wait til you two are married and done gushing over each other."

"Done?" I ask finally swiping the perfect blue on my eye lids that will accent the beach front perfectly, "It will never be done."

"New subject please…" Miley gripes.

"Okay." I say flushed but still smiling. I think if I heard the worst news ever I'd still be smiling, "Thanks for staying over last night and letting my Ollie-Pop stay over at your house with Jake and Jaclyn."

Miley smiles, "Least I could do." she pulls at the dress again, "…even if you are forcing me to wear a garbage bag."

"Shut it about the dress." I snap. I put the waterproof mascara and lipstick on; smacking my lips together for complete coverage of my lips.

"Hey, Lils what time is it?"she says after we both share her expensive blush and apply it to perfection. Dressed….check! Makeup…check! Wedding….almost here.

I glance at the clock behind us, "Two hours to go." I inform her.

"I gotta call Jakey and check up on my little girl." she pulls her cell phone from her own makeup bag and begins to dial the number.

"Can I talk to Ollie-Pop?" I ask innocently as she opens the bathroom door to talk to her husband in private. She glares at me right before she opens the door and I take that as a _no. _My parents are sitting in the room that the bathroom opens up to and she puts her hand over the phone and smiles sweetly to them, "She's just finishing up her makeup."

Jake must answer as soon as she calls because I hear the teeniest bit of their conversation, "How's my little ladybug? All dressed and ready to go?" "Leslie Ryan!"

I laugh a little to myself because that will soon be me. Miley goes out into the hallway as I look in the mirror and twirl my hair around my finger nervously. I see out of the corner of my eye my confiscated phone and smile deviously. I see the latest texts from my Ollie and I try to reassure him that everything is okay, even though it's against the rules, but he needs reassurance right now: **_"Lilly!" "Lilly!" "You aren't actually leaving me at the altar, are you?" "…Is that why you aren't responding!" "Lilly!"_**

I text him back and tell myself that that's the last time I'm going bend the rules. Well, for _today_. After I gather everything up and sit down and slip on my shoes, I come out of the sanctuary of my bathroom. And await the approval of my mom and dad.

My parents sit and see me as their only child ready to be married and begin to tear up. My dad's mouth drops open, "Oh, Lilly Bear." he sighs, "You. Are. Beautiful. Oliver's a lucky guy." My mom runs over to me and my dad follows wrapping me up in a hug. Technically this is our last Truscott family moment. I'm soon to be an Oken!

"Don't make me cry! I just fixed my makeup!" I squeal when I see both my parents wiping their eyes and I'm starting to feel tears pricking at my eyes as well. I push them away and run out of the room that is the depressing/ teary eyed/crying room as I cry out to them, "I'm getting a ride with Mile. I don't want to cry on the way there when you guys are moping over the 'good ole' days." I smile sweetly, "I love you! See ya at the wedding." I close the door as they continue to cry. Goodbye Truscott, hello Oken!

I find Miley. Honestly, it's not hard to spot her; she's yelling into the phone to Jake and her green dress is shiny and very fat. She shuts the phone and gives me a forced smile, "My husband is an idiot. Jaclyn isn't even dressed yet. Surprisingly, the only one ready is Oliver." I laugh as she nods but then changes the topic of conversation, "You ready to go get married?"

I nod and walk with her to the car, plopping in the passenger seat making sure my dress doesn't get caught in the door. I really miss my car….I'm still trusting Ollie-Pop though. Really though, I don't care right now. I'm going to be Mrs. Oken!

The car ride feels excruciatingly long and boring. With all this time on my hands as Miley drives, my brain begins to spazz and I am a step from hyperventilating. I have a billion 'what ifs' running through my mind and I feel physically sick. This is so nerve wracking. I'm so glad I'm not driving. The driver tries to calm me down but she knows exactly how I feel. I remember Oliver having to tell her on the day of her wedding day, "Zip it and just say I do! I want cake!" She was actually hyperventilating. It was nuts, but now I'm feeling all the feelings she described to me on that day and its crazy.

We finally get to the place. It's absolutely beautiful. It's a lush green field where the seats and podium for the priest are set up. Behind this gorgeous green field is the beach. We knew we wanted to somehow incorporate the beach in our wedding, and this place was perfect. The sounds of the tide are so comforting and hopefully will keep both Oliver and me composed. I get out of the car and close my eyes and just listen to the tide. It's helping so much until Miley yells, "Let's go to the pier, Lilly. I need to use the bathroom."

Miley and I walk up to the pier and I'm reminded why I hate heels so much. I really shouldn't have used Miley's shoes. Well, I did need something borrowed. I hate high heels though. My feet are yelling at me because I'm going up to the pier and having to hike my dress up so it doesn't get dirty as my feet hurt horribly.

Miley rushes to the bathroom and comes out quickly sitting next to me on one of the benches. "We're going to have to hide you out over here so that Oliver doesn't find you." I groan, "You're trying to kill me."

"Nope, you are trying to kill _me_." she tugs at the dress and I groan louder, "Zip it."

Miley and I continue to bicker and then a car pulls by and parks pretty close to us, "Oh, its Jakey!" Miley rushes over there and Jake pulls their daughter out of the car putting her on the ground. She runs on her little legs as her white dress with a green sash around the waist flows behind her. She's yelping, "Mommy!" Miley leans down with her arms wide open and she takes her daughter in her arms when she has finally gotten to her mother. Miles picks her up and kisses her head, "Jaclyn, you are the prettiest flower girl mommy has ever seen."

Jake walks over and kisses his wife's cheek and then walks over to me and gives me a side hug, "Nope, I don't even see the bride…" he laughs at his wife's expense. She's tried so hard to keep me locked away from the world, so no one will see me until the wedding. Miley glares at him and I smile at him, "How's Oliver?" I ask.

"He's been a wreck all morning." he sighs, "He's Oliver. He can't make babysitting easy. I had to reassure him a million times that everything was okay." he runs his hands through his hair and then pats Jaclyn's dark brown hair, "He was harder to console than our baby girl has ever been." I laugh and grin to myself, "That's my Ollie-Pop."

Jaclyn turns away from her mother to look at me and I give her a little wave, "Hi, Jaclyn." Her mouth drops open, "Aunt Lilly, beauty-ful!" I grin and thank her. Jake then tells us he's gotta go check on Oliver and make sure he hasn't started eating the cake just out of nerves. We let him leave and it's just us girls. As soon as he leaves I look at my maid of honor and flower girl and I know that guests are already arriving because I can look from the pier and I see people taking their seats.

40 minutes.

I spazz out again and Miley tries to give me comforting words, "If you're freaking out this much, then think of how Oliver must be doing."I think of Oliver like she said and I start to spazz out more thinking of how he's handling all this, "That is certainly not the most comforting thing you could've said."

Jaclyn's hand finds its way into Miley's hair and tugs at it and Miles pulls her hand away and then looks at the old timey clock on the pier and smiles at me, "30 minutes til your Mrs. Oken." she tries to calm down her baby who now is being a bit fussy by pulling at hers and her mom's dress and pulling at her own chocolate brown curls that surprisingly look adorable even though both Jake and Oliver did it. Jake recounted over the phone to his wife how getting her ready was and then Miley told me on the way to the place the funny story. Trying to calm me down by distraction and it worked. This time though, all I can do is look at the clock as Miley tells me, "Lilly, I've gotta go take my position and brief my little ladybug on everything she needs to do." she hugs me and walks away down to the wedding party.

I hate that there is a clock here. All I can do is stare at the clock's hands and watch my Truscott time fade away. This is downright scary. We _really _should've eloped.

15 minutes.

My dad walks up towards me, "Lilly Bear, are you ready to go?" I give a small smile and try to squash the butterflies in my stomach, "I guess so." We walk down to the field and he hooks my arm with his and I lean into him. He might not have lived with me in awhile but right now him being here is so comforting and I need that. It's just like I'm a little girl again. My daddy is right with me and giving me all the comfort I need.

We finally get to where I need to be and I give a big exhale trying to gain my bearings and still squish the butterflies that are fluttering everywhere inside me. I swear why do these things need to be trying to fly now!

My dad looks at me, "Lilly Bear?" I turn towards him, "Yea, dad?" there is the slightest squeak in my voice. "It's show time." I let out a signature, "Eep!" but it's not a normal one. It's excited but laced with anxiety. Is it bad that all I want to do is get this over with?

I keep my eyes closed because I know that right in front of me is my Oliver. I can feel his eyes on me, but I don't dare look at him. I don't want to pass out right then and there seeing him in the tux. I lean my head on my dad's shoulder and open my eyes but avoid Oliver's brown eyes trying to look me in the eye. I see Miley's daughter throwing the flower petals and know that I have to begin to walk. I finally look at Oliver and we are both breathless. I see Oliver lock his knees as he tries to fight the sensation that he is going to faint. My legs feel like jello and I'm so glad dad is with me to make sure I don't face plant.

I look to my right and then left and see in the chairs my family and friends and I exhale deeply. I look up to Oliver and see my maid of honor in her horrible dress but she's still all smiles. Jake is on the other side standing near Oliver, as he should be, because he's the best man. The rest of the men there are his band mates dressed to the nines. I see some of my single bridesmaids eyeing the ones over there and I can't help but giggle silently. The walk to the altar where my man and the priest is feels endless.

Dad and I finally get there and he kisses my cheek and hands me over to Oliver and we hold each other's hands. Dad goes to take his seat and Oliver looks at me and smiles and we both mouth, 'I love you.' Even though I can't hear his voice the butterflies in my stomach flutter even more rapidly. Oliver's hands are sweaty against my sweaty palms and I blush because all eyes are on me. Leave it to me to be the blushing bride.

Oliver is absolutely striking. The tux is perfect and the bow tie isn't crooked like I expected it to be. Oliver's bangs are sticking to his sweaty forehead and all I want to do is ruffle them and kiss him. I can wait a little longer though. I am just staring at Oliver completely oblivious to the rest of everything else. Until I see him smile and feel his hands squeeze mine and his lips part and he begins to speak, "I, Oliver Oken, take you Lillian Truscott to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He repeats the words as the priest reads them from the book on the podium. Oliver's eyes never leave mine as he says the vows. And then it's my turn and I say the same vows and somewhere in all the words said we both say "I do" His hands squeeze mine and a dorky grin is on his face the whole time.

Once that part is done I'm not feeling as faint as I did a couple minutes ago. Then it's the ring part and Oliver repeats the words the priest says as he holds onto the ring in his hand, "With this ring I thee wed." He slips the ring on my finger on top of my engagement ring and I'm feeling a whole new weight on my left hand. Oliver smiles and whispers barely audible but I know exactly what he's saying, "It's the right size."

I give him a half smile and his smile widens as I slip the golden band on his ring finger and stumble out nervously, "With this ring I thee wed."

The priest then says the words that seal the deal, "With the powers vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife." he looks to the both of us, "You may now kiss the bride." Oliver's sweaty palms cup my face and his lips fall on top of mine. I feel the cool touch of the new ring on my warm flushed face and smile into the kiss, until my Ollie pulls away and takes my hand. We walk away from the wedding and he kisses my lips again, "Mrs. Oken! We're married!" I smile at him and kiss him on the mouth harder, "Mr. Oken, I know!"

We are grinning and absolutely oblivious to the rest of the world as we just about skip to where a limo is awaiting us. I told him not to spring for the limo, but he didn't listen. He's Oliver, I guess I should've expected that and I better get used to it as well. He looks at me and smiles when he says, "Limousine for the Okens."

"The newest Oken too?" I grin. I just can't get use to my new last name; I need to say it as much as possible. I really need to practice writing my new full name, so I don't accidently sign the wrong name on anything. That would not be good.

"_Mrs. Oliver Oken_ and Mr. Oliver Oken." the dorkiest grin graces his face. The limo driver opens the door and we both slide in. Oliver's arms wrap around me and he lathers my face and neck with kisses as I giggle. I don't think I could feel any more on top of the world. When Oliver pulls away I laugh lightly, "Ollie-Pop, you gotta tell me where we're going!" I give him the cutesy face and all he does is smile and I'm surprised he doesn't crack and give in, "Are you packed?" is all he asks. I nod, "You gave me the list of what I needed to bring and I brought it." Oliver smiles, "Your dad threw it in the trunk of the car. Don't you worry, Lilly-Pop!"

"Oliver, honey, where are we going?" I squeal and am seriously considering other ways of coaxing it out of him. I won't have any guilt either because: _I'm married! _My hand cups his face and I lean closer and closer, "Where in the world is our honeymoon?" I kiss his lips and trail them down his jaw and then back to his lips. Oliver lets out a chuckle and pushes me away for just a second, "Lilly-Pop, chill."

"Oliver Oscar Oken!" I yell and use my arms to pin him to the seat and I straddle his lap. I know, this isn't the safest thing to do, but I need answers! He lets out an innocent reply, "Yes, oh so beautiful wife of mine?" I'm about to smack him across the face; which will make it our first smack as a married couple! With this realization I smack him across the face and he just continues to smile, "First love tap as Okens."

"There will be many more no doubt." I smile and he puts his hands on my shoulders and looks at me in the eye as he talks about the honeymoon destination, "You're smart. Figure it out."

"How long does it take to get there?" I groan and crawl out of his lap to be safer in the limo. Plus, our limo driver has been eyeing me ever since I jumped into his lap.

"Seven hours." he grins. My smile widens and I nearly crush him when I jump back on him and get the coveted lip to lip contact. With his reply I know exactly where we're going and I pull away and take his hand in mine, "Big Bear cabin?" He nods with a large smile and kisses my lips, "You got it!"

We hold hands and I lean my head into his neck, "So how long has this been planned?" He kisses my head and laughs, "Remember 'Ollie-Pop's on the job'. That's why we left your car there." I pull my head out from my favorite snuggle place and just smile, "I love you, Mr. Oliver Oken." and Oliver kisses my forehead, "I love you too, Mrs. Oliver Oken." As the limo driver looks at us in his rearview mirror my husband smiles at the man and then wraps his arms around me and yells, "To Big Bear!"

**AN: And everything begins to come together, and this is my longest chapter ever. 5, 017 words...that's like 2,000 over for me! :) Anyway, one more chapter after this one. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Emily**

**GOD BLESS!**

**~IheartORANGE~**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Compared to all my other updates this is rather lengthy. I mean honestly, can you write a short oh yeah? From my experience, you can't. So...this is rated M...Its a honeymoon, so what do you expect?**

I'm officially an Oken. I'm ecstatic beyond belief but I'm _so_ tired. Worn out is a better description, actually. I didn't sleep at all last night. I can thank nerves, anxiousness and a bunch of caffeine. (I really shouldn't have had a bunch of soda at my bachelorette party and then cup after cup of coffee.)

I snuggle into my Ollie-Pop's body and we simultaneously yawn. It's about 4 hours into the trip and we are both drifting in and out of sleep. "Lilly-Pop, I sure am ready to share our first naptime as Okens." I giggle and snuggle in closer to him and he leans his head onto mine.

We end up taking the first Oken nap and I stay asleep for the whole rest of the ride. When I awake I see Oliver staring at me and he blushes, "I didn't say this yet, but you are absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous, Lilly-Pop." he turns the slightest and wraps arms tightly around me and smothers me in kisses while also saying, "And you're mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. _Mine_!" I squirm in his arms and he just squeezes me tighter. I finally am able to pull my arm up and tap him on the nose after a couple minutes of this and he pulls me into his lap and we kiss. We kiss like there is no tomorrow, but honestly that saying can't be more wrong. I have him now, tomorrow, next week, in 50 years. I have my Ollie forever.

We reach the same cabin and the limo driver opens the door for us and Oliver gets out first and I'm about to get out as well before Oliver yells, "STOP!" I look at him very confused and the limo driver does as well, but then walks to the trunk of the car and pulls out both of our suitcases. Oliver gives me a dorky grin and before I know it he's snaked his arms underneath me and I'm being carried bridal style. I look at him and he smiles, I kiss his soft lips and then giggle.

Oliver struggles to get the key out of his pocket, so I get it out of his pocket and open the door as the limo driver sets our suitcases at the door. He walks away and gets into his car and waves to us, "Congrats Okens!" Oliver is just grinning and he kisses me hard on the mouth and then carries me over the threshold. His eyes light up when he sees the inside and I slam the door with my foot behind us. "It's our Big Bear." My Ollie looks around and beams. Nothing has changed. It's beautiful and the panoramic window in the kitchen shows off the beautiful landscape. I'm married to Oliver, I'm at Big Bear and I get to spend the _rest of my life_ with my best friend. Life can't get better.

Oliver's eyes lock onto the couch and he runs over there placing me on the couch. Oliver kisses my forehead and flops onto the couch with me. "First couch time as Okens." I find my hand in his and my head leaning on his shoulder, snuggled into the crook of his neck, "I sure am enjoying all these firsts." I think we've both said at least four things about the 'first fill in the blank thing as the Okens.' He's said nap, car ride, love tap and me cutting him off. I said: 'Oh yeah', makeout session, etc. We're such dorks.

He squeezes my hand, "Me too and the fact that Jeremy is out of our lives and that we're married and the ring fits."

I laugh quietly at him, "The ring is a perfect fit, Ollie-Pop." His hands run through my hair absentmindedly, "I finally got the _right _blonde, and she's mine." His hands twirl my hair around his fingers and he kisses my temple and then nuzzles his nose into my hair, "I never understood why Eve bit the apple. It was forbidden, and she could've saved humanity if she hadn't. I so get it now." he continues to ramble taking deep inhales. I'm beginning to think that my shampoo's aroma is a drug. "The apple on the forbidden tree was you. With you strutting your stuff everywhere we went and me catching the scent. I had to have you. I want to thank Wally for all of this." He kisses my hair, "I got the forbidden fruit." I laugh at him, "If you got the apple, I got the sweeter end of the deal. I got the doughnut." I press my lips against his neck, "I love you and you're even more poetic now that you're tied down." I giggle, but truly I'm thinking what is making him like this: me or the apples?

He puts his face deeper into my hair, "Tied down is so derogatory." he lets my hair fall through his fingers like sand, "Ya know that would make a good song." He stands up excitedly leaving me without a foundation to lie on and he tries to go off and find pen and paper to scribble down some lyrics. I grab his hand before he even gets to take a step and send him vibes of disappointment before we look each other in the eyes, "Ollie-Pop, honey, no work. You don't see me writing lesson plans for preschoolers." He gives me a sheepish look, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Oken." By calling me by my new name his little outburst is completely forgiven and I giggle uncontrollably as he sits down, "It's okay." we get back to our intertwined fingers and his face in my hair quickly as I continue to giggle full of complete wedded bliss.

His lips touch my cheek, "Lilly-Pop, these last few weeks have been tough." I groan, "I know." I really wish we weren't getting into this, but I guess I should hear from him. I should get used to this since I've got another eighty years of this. EEP, I've got another 80 years of this! WOOHOO! "With the dress, the doctor, me leaving, your injury…We've been through a lot, honey."

"It's just making us stronger for the years and years and years ahead." Every time the word 'years' comes out of my mouth I start smiling even harder; I just can't help it. He kisses the tip of my nose and then the corners of my lips, "Mhm, years and years and years and _years._" his smile widens as well. Oliver pulls away for a second and I nuzzle my head back into my favorite spot, which I officially own now. (He's mine! So his neck is mine!)

"Lilly-Pop, I'm so happy that Jerkmy is out of our lives!" my husband is just rambling. He can ramble more than anyone I know. I just nod at his statement but then lift my head, "Well, he's still in my phone, so maybe-" my Ollie-Pop cuts me off, "Oh, that's been taken care of. I got you a new phone number, just for extra measure." I laugh lightly, "Now, I know why the only phone calls I've actually been getting have been yours." I kiss his lips and smile against him, "You're sneaky and I love you." Oliver smiles as well, "I learn from the best and I love you too….but I guess that's obvious since we're married and very much in _love_."

I curl into him, but am not comfortable at all. I pat his side and smooth it out trying to make it more comfortable. I'm so puzzled and then I realize and must do something about it: "Ollie-Pop, suit jacket. Off. Now?" I bring out my weapon of mass destruction of Oliver's will: the cutesy face. Oliver kisses my forehead, "Why of course my sweet, Wifey-Pop." I break out in giggles and try my hand at creating a new nickname, "Husbandy-Pop… It doesn't have the same ring to it." Oliver laughs and kisses my cheek, "Nice try, maybe next time." He begins to slip off the jacket as I help, so I don't have to completely be out of the way. I want to be as close as possible right now to the amazing man I as of 8ish hours ago can call my husband. We finally get the pesky suit jacket off and he takes of his bow tie and I place it on a table nearby and I snuggle into him.

Mmm, this is just about perfect. "Better, wife of mine?" he asks holding me close to him. I'm so content but this isn't what I was expecting. There is still itchy material against me, "A little bit." I flutter my eyes innocently at him. "I'm on it." he unwraps his arm from me and begins to unbutton the perfectly white pressed shirt. I work at the cuffs and unbutton them because they look like they are squeezing my hubby's wrists. I help take the shirt off and kiss his wrists where the buttons have left an imprint. It's a pretty deep imprint. I'm surprised his hands aren't purple from cut off circulation. "Why didn't we take that off sooner? Those buttons really were mean to my baby." I look up at him and he hands me his shirt. I fold the starched shirt the best I can and lay it on the table as well.

I snuggle back into him and his arm wraps around me again, "Perfect?" I snuggle closer and am waiting for the absolutely perfect cuddle position. He notices my fidgeting, "It must be you with the cuddle problem. The only thing I can do is take off my pants." I lean up to look at him and am just about to give him the cutesy face before he says, "They're staying on until you get off that pretty dress. You look beautiful but I'm not seeing enough of my Mrs. Oken." he blushes the slightest and I kiss the center of his bare chest. I press my hands on his chest, running them up and down his sides and mumble into his skin, "You're so hot."

"Mmm, ditto Mrs. Oken." he replies. I laugh when I realize what I've said and how it has a dual meaning, "Not like that, Ollie-Pop. You're sweaty. Even I'm not sweating with my overactive sweat glands." I wipe off the sticky perspiration on his chest with my hand and wipe it on the couch.

"Well, my tux has no ventilation and was a little small on me. Plus, the beach wedding was hot. I should've gotten a bigger tuxedo." he says, but all I'm focused on is the fact that I want to make him squirm. I press my lips in the center of his chest and asks, "So, I'm not hot but you're still kissing me?" I nod and he twirls his fingers into my hair and kisses the top of my head. I trail my lips to his pulse point and gently nip and suck, "Lilly…This—is'not fair." he moans. I just grin and then pull away, "You're right…I'm sorry." I know I should make it fair, but I'm enjoying my husband's squirming.

Oliver sighs "You've healed perfectly." he kisses the injury gently, "Which means that we're going to have fun." there is the slightest lustful tone in his voice. I giggle and continue trying to curl into him. Oliver eventually pushes me away gently, "Lilly, it's definitely you. The dress is irritating my perfect Greek god skin." I giggle, "Oh really…?" He kisses my cheek, "You know you just married me because of my Greek god bod." I try my best to act defeated, "Oh Ollie, you found out my ploy." "It was very crafty Mrs. Oken…" he smiles, praising the fake plan.

His hand rests on my leg and I feel like what he is doing is completely innocent. That is until he gathers my fabric and pulls it up to my waist. I squeal as I push his hands away. "Lilly-Pop, take it off." he whines and kisses my lips for extra measure. I look at him and then down at his hands which have been trailing up my thigh, even though I've swatted his hands away multiple times, "Okay, okay…" I giggle and stand up walking away, before I take another step he clasps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap from behind and attacks my neck from behind with lingering kisses, "Now." I receive the verbal command with a giggle, a kiss on his cheek and with a touch of seduction in my voice, "Not yet! I've got a surprise for you."

At the sound of my voice saying the word surprise Oliver's eyes light up and he takes what I've said the complete wrong way. "You're_ already_ naked? We had a wedding and you were _naked_? Woah, that makes me feel like a scaredy cat and a wuss…I have boxers on." he continues to ramble.

"It's not that kind of, _nothing _surprise." I explain caressing his flushed face.

"I _like_ 'nothing'surprises." he whines holding me closer to him. I turn towards him, "You'll like this surprise too." I then peck his lips and say the words we've been saying to one another our whole life, "Trust me." I stand up and walk to the bathroom and as I close the door Oliver calls out catching eye contact with me, "Don't be long, Mrs. Oken. Mr. Oken's getting cold and needs his warm loving wife." I give a mile wide smile and he looks at me, "Hurry honey, I'm already getting lonely."

I giggle and blow him a kiss and close the door. I look in the mirror and pull out the bobby pins holding my hair out of my face. I use one of the tissues near the sink and wipe off some of my makeup. (I really caked it on.) Once I'm almost to normal, I struggle getting out of the dress. It falls to the ground and staring me in the face is his surprise. I bought lingerie.

It's a strapless, barely there royal blue colored bra with matching underwear.(Something borrowed…_something blue.)_ I might as well be naked, honestly. I'm feeling breezes in places I've only felt when being completely exposed. This is way too out in the open for me, but it's the surprise I have for him.

I lean down and search for the other part of my surprise that I tucked somehow into my dress. Apple scented perfume. I pull out the bottle and begin to spritz it all over me. I'm waiting for Oliver to mention something about it. (I'm pretty sure he has apple radar.) I look in the mirror and look myself over, taking off jewelry and Oliver calls out, "I smell apples. I already like this surprise."

I laugh and all of the sudden I'm feeling nervous. We never plan this kinda stuff it's always spontaneous and crazy. This time I hope I haven't outdone myself with planning. I kick the stuff I don't need into the corner, which isn't like me but I guess I'm just excited.

I open the door quickly and step out quietly, so quietly that Oliver doesn't hear me until I call out lustfully, "Oh Ollie-Pop…." Oliver's head turns and all I hear is, "Woah!" His eyes turn darker and I see him unashamedly looking over my body. He points at the outfit, or lack of outfit, depends on how you look at it and smirks, "That's new." I saunter over there trying to maintain a lust crazed persona. (It's not that hard with Oliver sitting on the couch half naked.)

I give a half smile and as I try to gracefully walk I'm getting the worst wedgie in the history of wedgies and I try my best to sexily remove it. I fail, horribly though. Oliver chuckles, "As amazing as that looks on you, it looks horribly uncomfortable. We should change that." I sit by him and he puts his hands on my torso.

"Well it is uncomfortable…." I smirk. Oliver catches the drift and smirks as well, "Well that just won't do. We need to get it off of you! Stat!" I giggle and kiss him and I know that this is only the beginning of our honeymoon night. As my Ollie-Pop would say and will say soon: OH YEAH!

Oliver presses his lips against mine harder and moans into my mouth, "Mmm, Mrs. Oken and apples. Today is a good day."

I wrap my arms around his neck and intertwine my fingers in his hair, "Mr. Oken already half naked…really good day." I smile into his kiss.

"Now we've just gotta get Mrs. Oken to that point." he presses against my lips harder and I thank my lucky stars that I used the never smudge lipstick, because if it was regular lipstick my Ollie would be back to looking like that dorky middle schooler kissing the orange with lipstick on.

His hands move down my body and I consider moaning something about the bed and how there's more room, but I have a bit of an epiphany…The smaller the space, the more action. _Lilly-Pop likey._

His hands tickle my sides and I'm holding back a giggle. I can't help sounding like the teeny bopper giggler. But how many girls actually get to marry a rockstar and have him ravish them on their honeymoon night? The thought crosses my mind and I still can't stop giggling. Oliver stops running his hands down my sides and cocks his head to one side, "What's so funny?"

"I'm living the dream, honey. I got the amazing dreamy rockstar. I also got the childhood friend. Plus, the first and only guy I've said I love you to. I also have the dork." I press my hands against his chest and kiss his mouth as I moan, "I got the Greek god as well. You are the full package." His hands cup my face and kiss me on every part of my face at my compliment.

My husband (EEP!) and I have this down to a science: neck, chest and then we go crazy. Oliver decides to switch it up though as he murmurs when he kisses near my ear, "I don't want this to be same 'ole, same 'ole. –I want Mrs. Oken to remember this _forever_." I shiver against his shirtless body and he smirks against my soft spot (under my ear). I know that Oliver wants this night to be special and so do I but when he seductively says, "I wanna make you tingle in places you didn't know existed." I don't think I've wanted Oliver anymore than I have ever after he states that. I shiver against him again and his verbal seduction almost does me in. I can feel it going down my spine with the same sort of vengeance as lightning hitting metal. I'm on fire_. I need him._

I hungrily press kisses at his chest and am so thankful that his shirt is gone. I wasn't in the mood for a mouthful of fabric as I've gotten before. I wrap my legs around him pulling him even closer to me and our lower halves smash against one another allowing a simultaneous loud groan of pleasure to burst from us both. He nuzzles his face into my neck and presses lightly, cutting me off from lathering his chest in kisses; he takes a deep inhale, "Mmmm, apples." I try to say sweetly and innocently, "It's all for you, baby." but he sucks at my neck harshly but lovingly and all that comes out of my mouth is, "_Oh, Oliver!" _He kisses and sucks a bit harder and smugly grins as he mumbles against my skin, "Hon, this is only the beginning."

Oliver is driving me wild and I'm trying to climb my way out of the couch, but Oliver keeps me pinned to the couch with his lower body as he creates friction between the both of us. He's trying to kill me, this feels incredible and I'm already starting to tingle from my fingertips to my toes. I take in sharp breaths as much as I can, because if I don't I'm just going to stop breathing all together. His hands cup around my chest and he kisses my face as he runs his hands up and down my top (or lack of top). He knows I want this off but his hands are pushing mine away every time I try to release it from my body. After what feels like the thirtieth try, I decide to move my focus to his needy body instead of mine.

My hands know what I want and struggle with the zipper to release what is now mine…Hmm, neck and now this! Score for Lillian Tru-_OKEN_! I get it half way down and I can feel Oliver's friend throbbing against my palm. I use both my hands and start to huff incredibly frustrated when I can't get it all the way down. (Well, I'm huffing in frustration with the zipper but also Oliver is sucking at my collarbone and keeps going a tiny bit lower and I can't hold in the moans.) I continue to pull and am about to lose all control when Oliver's hands slip under the top and knead my breasts as he presses lips against wherever his hands can't be. This man since preschool has been trying to rid me of my control freakish-ness. When it gets to this kind of stuff he succeeds. I finally figure out what is obstructing me releasing what lies behind the zipper and am about to smack him silly when I feel his hand. He pushes my hand away, "Patience love." he then takes my hands and puts them in the center of his chest after pulling his hands from my own body. I explore the familiar territory and memorize it against my hands. (If only I knew I could've done that in Biology. I would've done so much better in that class.)

I look down and see that I'm not wearing the top and wonder how quickly he did that and how I couldn't have felt it. When he sees my puzzled expression and just as I'm about to voice my confusion he smirks, "It was about as thin as a tissue. You weren't supposed to feel it come off." I smile innocently and then blush and he pushes his mouth onto my warm cheeks. I look down and see that the bottoms are still on but it feels like they were discarded as well, but nope the shiny royal blue is staring me in the face as is Oliver's stupid pants

His hands rub against my chest and he does it roughly but compliments it by light and airy kisses on my mouth. I continue to explore going lower and lower until I've found his stupid zipper again. Oliver stops rubbing against my chest and I quickly see why, my hands are taking advantage of the situation and are rubbing all over near the zipper. And he is squirming. I'm in charge now, buddy…How's it feel?

Just as I ask that question to myself I know that our brain waves thing is stronger than ever, "_O-Oh….yeah." _ His answer is all I need to hear as I strip him of the pants and hook my fingers on the sides of his boxers. I stop for a second and as I begin to pull them down the slightest, I stop and use my lips to repeat the same things Oliver's done with me. My hands press everywhere but only leave a goosebump trail around his friend making sure he can barely feel me; teasing the crap out of him. He shakes over me and I finally get some of the bearings I lost earlier, "Why am I under here? I'm in charge." We flip positions…after many practice sessions we learned that it was the best for me to be in charge.

I now have the upper hand, which is true in every way that saying could be construed. My hand isn't going any lower than his bellybutton and its driving him crazy. He keeps taking jagged inhales moaning out my nickname, "_L-L-Lilly-Pop!" _,or trying to in one breath. He's unsuccessful but I'm seeing him squirm just like he was ruthlessly making me squirm. His lower body wriggles under me and he keeps trying to moan out, "Take them off! Please!" Anyone else wouldn't know that's what he was trying to say, but each time he's said it I've gotten little pieces of it and the fact that he keeps bucking his hips against me is making me crazy and is helping me understand his verbal plea with his physical plea.

The way he keeps slamming into me makes me wonder why I didn't get thicker material on this outfit because I'm itching to get out. Oliver ends up having enough and smashes our lips together and takes his boxers off his own body and then wriggles me out of my bottoms. I gasp the slightest and mock him, _"Patience, love." _

"I don't have to!" he yells and cranes his neck and kisses down the length of my body going from the tip of my head to my inner thigh while his hands keeps a firm grip on my chest as he kneads and kisses, kneads and kisses and kneads and kisses. I feel like a wild animal, but he needs to stop or I'm going to….I don't know what I'm going to do. But gosh Ollie-Pop, mhmmm! "Oli-Oliver." I moan weakly as he kisses up my thigh, but purposefully doesn't go to where I'm throbbing. I mumble to myself, "Two can play this game." I use my hand to grab onto him and he squeals at the touch.

Now, here comes our game of torture. Who can make who fold first and give in? I run one of my hands through Oliver's hair as the other keeps a firm grip on his manhood and I lather his naked self in kisses. (He does the same. Well, as much as he can do, as he is under me.) Right when I think he's about to cave I suck gently at any pulse point I can find. He throws his head backwards and grabs my hips while muttering my favorite words not including oh yeah, I love you or Mrs. Oken, "Y-y-you win." With this stated he slowly slides himself in from below and I fall into him and we take a second to make room and adjust. Oliver thrusts the slightest earning a moan from me and an "Ohhh yeahhh!" out of him. We thrust at the same speed as we both shout orders at one another and try to comply: "Faster" "Slower" "Harder" "Deeper". Every command under the shining sun is shouted. We continue to plunge into one another and spurts of intense pleasure shake us both until we've both hit our peak. At this point Oliver screeches out an, "I love you, Lilly!" and before I can even yell the same endearment to him, I shake uncontrollably and can't stop moaning. I keep trying to moan out his name, but am unsuccessful.

Oliver begins to tire first and looks on the verge of collapsing so I pick up his slack and push into him with more gusto than I think I've ever used. His hands grip whatever they can. In this time he's moved from my hips to my waist, to my arms, to my shoulders, to my face and then to what I wish was _my _couch. He's gripping the couch with his knuckles white as we slam into one another a couple more times and he releases as we both squeal our signature "Eeps!" and "Oh yeahs!" I then collapse on top of him and watch him sink deeper into the couch.

We are connected and pressed against one another in more ways than one. I rest my head on his chest as we both try to regulate our breathing. His arms are limp at his side and mine are pressed against his chest. (They were supposed to let me collapse, not hurting him as much and break my fall.) Oliver shakes his bangs out of his eyes and smiles widely at me, "Mrs. Ok…..Mrs. Oken." his tone sounds almost as if he's asking me a question and I know there is more to what he wants to say but he can't add anything else to it. He sounds like he's about to fall asleep from exhaustion. I smile at him and use my hand that is already firmly planted against a flat plane of his chest and use my finger to trace tiny circles into his chest. He grins sweetly at my actions and if I weren't so worn out I'd peck his lips and mumble against him how much I love him. Actions speak louder than words though, so I turn my head the slightest having to use all my energy to kiss the center of his chest.

We are both coated in a thin blanket of sweat, but now the sweat is beginning to evaporate leaving us cooler, but almost too cool. I struggle to whisper out the fact that I'm cold and it comes out more as a whimper which makes my guy struggle to wrap his arms around me. His hands are so warm against my back and I can feel the warmth traveling all throughout my body. He lets out a big huff when he squeezes me to him and I can tell that it took everything out of him. I'm finally regaining my strength so I slide up higher against him. The fact we're so sweaty helps me out so much, like a Slip n' Slide because I just glide up to him and I kiss his mouth and he smiles into the kiss.

"Ollie-Pop?" I smile innocently at him and then nuzzle my head into his neck.

"Mhm?" is all he gets out and I feel it vibrate against my head, tucked in near his voice box.

"I love you." I press my lips against his neck as I tell him this and I feel his hands slowly sliding up my body. They eventually are at my neck and then he holds my head so I'm facing him and he smashes our lips together and when he pulls away he smiles, "I love you so much, wifey-pop."

Oliver slowly sits up leaning against the arm of the chair as he holds me close to him. I only slide up with him to keep my head in his neck. His arms hold me tighter in this embrace and he kisses the top of my head, "Mrs. Oken–" I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips and he growls sexily flashing a lustful look at me. He knows I'm cutting him off and it's making him all hot and bothered all over again.

It takes me a second to realize why he flashes that look at me and I realize I cut him off. I love Oliver's 'oh yeah' just as much as he loves when I take control and cut people off. I press my finger harder to his lips, "Mr. Oken, shhh!" He mumbles quietly underneath my finger, "Why?" I just smile and shush him again and then bring my hand into his hair and twist it between my fingers. I press my lips against his and linger there until breathing is needed and pull away with a grin. I continue playing with his hair and kiss his cheek, "Ollie-Pop, thank you." He gives me a look like, 'Can I talk now?' I just giggle. I nod sweetly and he tucks a couple stray hairs behind my ear, "Why am I being shushed and then thanked?"

I slide my hands around his neck and give him a million dollar smile. A million dollars is exactly what I feel like right now. I've got the man of my dreams, a beautiful dress somewhere in the distance, I'm married, I'm at Big Bear, I'm on my honeymoon, and I'm in love. If all that was converted into dollars it would be way past a million. "Thank you for everything, Oliver."

"Everything?" he asks with his head tilted confused on what everything could be.

"Mhm, absolutely everything." I peck his lips, "Being my best friend, dating me, marrying me and staying with me through anything and everything." I smile at my husband sweetly, "You deserve the biggest thank you in the world."

Oliver blushes at what I've told him, "Lilly-Pop, you don't get it do you?" It's my turn to tilt my head and be confused. Is Oliver ahead of me for once? Oliver sees me in deep confusion and gives a slight chuckle and the kisses my cheek, "I love you. Those three words paired with the two we said today (I do.) mean I mean it. Til death do we part, for real, Lils. I'm sticking through the thick and the thin." he kisses my forehead, "Kinda like our life…." Butterflies flutter in my stomach with what he's told me but I'm even more confused now, "We were with each other through the diapers, the crayons, puberty, nasty relationships, new friends, middle and high school, college, being engaged for two years, creeper doctors, finding a wedding dress, getting married and now, enjoying our married life…" He sends a smirk my way and wraps arms around my body, "_naked." _I giggle, "You just summed up our whole life together in a sentence." I peck his lips softly and praise his summary, which actually hits the nail on the head of the past twenty or so years, "Nice job."

"You're _only _impressed with my word skills, Lilly-Pop?" he whines and presses his lips against my jaw. I know exactly what he's getting at, but I'm gonna play dumb to drive him crazy. "Yeah, pretty much." I giggle the slightest and poke his stomach and when I see his cutesy/sad face I feel bad for making him feel bad. The best way to remedy what we're both feeling has always been lunging myself at him and smashing our lips together. And that's what I did. I paired my actions with running my hands up the flat planes of his chest, "When I said thank you I meant it for _everything."_ there is the slightest hint of seduction in my voice and I touch our lips together for the umpteenth time, "Everything?" he smirks and rests his hands on my hips. "_Everything…"_ I repeat my lips curling to form a grin. His lips do the same and find themselves on my own.

We move along at our own tempo. I'm trying to go slow and savor the moment, but Oliver is the exact opposite. My sweet husband is all ready for round two. He's never been one who wants to slow things down. I am the one who is always trying to make us hold our horses (Oliver's specifically). I slowed down the marriage process, the dating process, and anything and everything in between. His hands creep up to my shoulders and he removes his lips from mine to kiss my forehead, then my temple, then down my jawline and then my collarbone nipping and sucking at just the right cadence to elicit a groan from my lips, "Ollie-Pop…" Oliver surprises me and instead of understanding that I was giving him the okay he pulls away. My eyes narrow and watch him. He avoids my eyes and looks me from top to bottom. I try to catch his eyes but all he is doing is giving me a stupid grin that takes over his whole face. Every part of me exposed is under the analysis by his eyes. I feel like I'm taking a test… I'm beginning to sweat. I really don't know why….

"I can't believe you're mine!" he grins wider and tosses his sweaty bangs from his eyes and then looks into my eyes, his grin disappearing into anxiety mixed with nervousness, "And you're sure this isn't a dream…" I smile to myself because in the limo on the way up here we had to remind each other this is real life… Forever with the dreamy dork just doesn't sound like a possible reality, but _IT IS_!

I try holding my tongue but my mouth gets the better of me as normal, "Would you really have been able to feel all that and this…" I pause to give him a mind blowing, Oxygen stealing kiss, "….if you were sleeping?"

My Oliver smirks, "Good point." He moves his hand to my thigh, brushing against my skin softly but briskly, leaving goose bumps everywhere his fingers stroke. Oliver kisses my collarbone his shaggy hair brushing against my chest and neck, "Hon?" he pulls away slightly to get my attention but continues lathering me with kisses. His touch leaves me speechless but I do get out an, "Mhm?"

He presses his lips harder against my collarbone and I'm about to lose it all over again. I miss the question he asks me. All I hear is, "So what do you think?" Oliver leans up so we're eye to eye and kisses my lips, "I love you?" I say without an answer to the question I did not know. Oliver chuckles and then smiles, "I love you_, Mrs. Oken_." I giggle like crazy but his lips fall onto mine hushing my incessant giggles.

I need to get used to this. After you say I do, there is no turning back when you become an Oken. (Honestly though why would you want to?) I grin once my giggles calm down, "I'm sorry." Oliver's face turns from a blissful, happy, overjoyed expression to one of confusion, anxiety and worry, "Why are you sorry, Lilly-Pop?" I kiss his cheek trying to ease him back into my delightful Ollie-Pop, "For making us wait and making all this so difficult."

"It made the deal sweeter, honey." he smiles his irresistible smile and pairs his smile with hugging me against his body.

"Well this time and from now on I won't be difficult." I grin sweetly and twirl my fingers into his hair.

Oliver busts out laughing, "That's not happening. You might agree but there will always be a catch."

"Well, I meant it today!" I heave a sigh angrily, "I said I do. I didn't say I do, but I don't. I only said I do."

"Hey, that's what I said too." he smiles and kisses my cheek, "And I meant it as well."

"Well, Oliver," I smile kindly and begin to press sweet, lingering kisses from the tip of his nose to the base of his neck. I make sure to pay extra attention to the throbbing pulse point at his neck. "Y-y-yeah Mrs.–Ok—Oken?"

I pull away nervously and look behind me for Mrs. Oken with her gun in her holster ready to shoot at a moments notice. Oliver chuckles and kisses my cheek, "You're _Missus Oken_, Lilly-Pop. My mom's not about to pop out of nowhere. I told her not to, honey." I nod, "She promised she wouldn't." he smiles sweetly. "This whole _Missus Oken_ thing is going to take awhile for me to get used to." Oliver pulls out a sappy but an incredibly sweet and true comment, "Is forever long enough, Mrs. Oken?" he smirks.

I grin a mile wide smile and kiss him slowly as I nod ecstatically. When I finally pull away from kissing him he smiles really big, "Lilly-Pop, I get to look forward to this for the rest of my life!" He says referring to the past few hours. I affix my fingers into his hair and kiss his forehead, "I know!" His arms snake their way around my waist and pull me closer to him. His friend from below bumps against me as I adjust to his arms around my waist, and I'm reminded of the fact that it's my honeymoon with my best friend in the world, but something feels like its missing. There's this nagging feeling that something really is missing and I voice that carefully. "Ollie, everything is perfect but there is something is missing." I say it lightly but truthfully it's all I'm feeling right now with his arms around me.

Oliver laughs a tiny bit, "Yeah Lils, clothes."

I smack him upside the head, "Thank you Captain Duh!"

"Does that make you Mrs. Duh?" he gives a hearty laugh at his own joke and I lift my hand like I'm ready to backhand him for his comment, but he cowers and gives a small, very nervous plea. "Honey, please!"

"It is our honeymoon night." I smile, "AKA: a get out of jail free card." I kiss his cheek, still playing with his hair.

"And you are right. It's the honeymoon night. The first night that'll be exactly like the rest of our lives." he smirks and moves his hands lower to just above my thighs, "So what do you want to do the rest of the night, Lilly-Pop?" he squeezes me with his hand still on my bottom and smiles seductively.

And to think this is my future…My Ollie-Pop and I in a little home with each other, living life together. If I could re-do my whole life I'd always say "I do." to my husband, the dork.

**AN: Its over...11 chapters and my longest (word length) story to date. I'm very proud of this story. I want to thank all my readers for reading even though I had that hiatus. And I should thank a random girl on Say Yes to the Dress for sparking the idea. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing, especially you Marissa! Ossum buddy, you are always such a great help with all of this stuff. Thank you so much! Oh and please still review...I always get really nervous posting mature content, and almost don't. :/ Anyway, please review! **

**-Emily**

**GOD BLESS!**

**~IheartORANGE**


End file.
